


Friend or Foe?

by dorktobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, basically kageyama is in love and hinata is a dense little dork, now that i think about it this is very much a first-years fic starring kagehina, other characters are mentioned but not as much, this is my first time so pls go easy on me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorktobio/pseuds/dorktobio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're friends," Hinata said. But are they really? With their intense rivalry and Kageyama's god damn big crush on him, could they really be considered friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   “We’re friends,” Hinata announced during practice. He didn’t sound afraid to admit it. Over the course of the month that they’ve known each other, over the course of their _rivalry_ , Hinata had become less afraid of Kageyama. Of them.

   “We’re not friends,” Kageyama said, tossing the ball to Hinata.

   “Why not?” Hinata spiked his toss flawlessly.

   “Because we’re rivals.”

   “Doesn’t mean we can’t be friends. There’s no rule.”

   “Yes, there is,” Kageyama made a gritting sound with his teeth, “I made one. _Don’t be friends with Hinata._ _He’s stupid._ ” He picked up another ball from the basket.

   “Hey! I’m not stupid. Your rule is stupid,” Hinata laughed. His laugh was like the sound of tiny bells tinklings to him.

   Kageyama tossed the ball up again, giving all his best for this one. Hinata responded and jumped like he always did and hit the ball with all his might. When he landed on the ground, feet falling gently like a feather, he looked at Kageyama.

   He had that look on his face. That brave but oddly scary face. His honey eyes seemed to shine and darken at the same time.

   “We’re friends,” he said again. And this time, Kageyama didn’t, or couldn't, reply. He just tossed another.

 

* * * * * *

 

   Kageyama’s reasoning for them not to be friends was stupid, he’ll admit. But it was way better than his actual reasoning, which he would never admit that. He wouldn’t admit it even if the world was ending and his last words had to be his real answer to Hinata’s dumb “why not?” retort. No, he could never, ever, admit that it was because he liked Hinata.

   Practice carried on. When the whistle blew, Kageyama and Hinata switched partners. Tanaka approached Kageyama. Partners.

   Maybe they’re partners. But it felt absurd to call them friends. To Kageyama, it felt awkward; not only because of his secret crush, but because they didn’t really act like friends. How could someone call someone else a friend if they constantly yelled and threatened death upon them?

   Kageyama was jolted out of his deep thoughts when Tanaka slapped him on his back.

   “Give me your best, partner!” Tanaka said, trying to adopt a western accent on the word 'partner', but only ended up sounding stupid. Kageyama nodded nevertheless, but when the whistle blew for a second time, he didn't live up to his promise.

   Hinata’s shirt rode up when he jumped. It was hard to ignore. Well, all of the boys’ shirt rode up when they jumped, but this, him, was different. Kageyama could see his back, or more specifically his back muscles. They weren’t obvious, not very muscular, but very very _cute_. Kageyama felt the blood rush up to his cheeks.

   After a tiring practice, the boys plodded to the locker room and changed out of their smelly gym clothes. Kageyama kept silent in the commotion, paying little attention to their chit-chatting.

   He didn’t realise he had mindlessly changed and packed up until Hinata called out his name. Jolted out of his deep thoughts again, it appeared that he was already walking past the school entrance.

   “Oi, why didn’t you wait for me?” Hinata asked, catching up to the taller boy.

   “Why do I have to?”

   But Kageyama should have waited. Kageyama always waited for Hinata after practice. Because tired or not, they always walked home together. It was a unconscious decision that they made which neither of them minded.

   So when Hinata didn’t reply Kageyama he knew he was wrong to say that. He knew that a silent Hinata was worse than a noisy Hinata. Kageyama sighed and lightly nudged the shorter boy.

   “It’s Friday. Want to sleep over at my place? We can play video games,” he quickly said instead. They did that a lot too. Whenever practice ended too late and it was too dark to walk far, they’d go over to Kageyama’s place (because it was nearer to school) and stayed there.

   A smile crept up on Hinata’s face and he lit up.

   “Yeah, duh,” he replied, “don’t we always?”

   He nudged Kageyama back at his shoulder. Kageyama scoffed. _Don’t we always._

 

 * * * * * *

 

   Video games with Hinata were nice. Somehow, Kageyama enjoyed listening to Hinata yell the stupidest insults, and he enjoyed watching him chuck his controller at the television whenever he lost and then blaming Kageyama for giving him the “bad controller”. Plus, it was simply fun to play video games with Hinata because his skills were on par with his.

   “One more game,” he always insisted, “I’ll beat you this time.”

   “You said that the last game,” Kageyama would reply.

   “Why? You scared you’ll lose this time?”

   “… Bring it on, idiot.”

   But video games with Hinata were also tiring. So after only a few rounds playing games, the boy ate dinner cooked by Kageyama’s mother and finished their homework together.

   And finally, it was time to sleep.

   But sleeping with Hinata was difficult. One of them had to sleep on Kageyama’s bed while the other slept on the floor in a futon. However, the problem was that neither of them liked sleeping on the floor so they constantly fought over who would got to sleep on the bed. Only after Kageyama’s mother yelled at them for being god damn noisy at midnight, did they come to an agreed arrangement to take turns sleeping on the bed.

   This weekend was Hinata’s turn to sleep on the bed. Kageyama braced himself, wiggling himself away from the bed and leaving a good amount of space between the bed and futon. Because Hinata, every single time, for god knows why, ended up falling off the bed and sleeping on the floor next to Kageyama.

   “It's because your bed is slippery!” he argued whenever Kageyama confronted him about his sleeping habit the following mornings.

   Even worse, Hinata was a cuddler. A very assertive, pushy cuddler. Kageyama would wake up with tiny arms tightly wrapped around his waist and a fuzzy-feeling head glued to his back. But that was before. Before all this… feelings _._ Now he didn’t mind. He secretly like it, because Hinata’s touch was ticklish but calming.

   He switched off the lights and got into his futon, looking forward to feeling Hinata’s warm hands on his chest.

   “Good night, Kageyama!” Hinata said, yawning loudly.

   “Goodnight.”

   Kageyama's eyes closed slowly, and he took his last few waking moments to memorise the back of Hinata’s head. _No,_ he whispered to himself, _no, we can’t be friends._ _Because I’m going to change the rules._

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama enlists the help of Yachi Hitoka.

“You knew all along? Since the beginning?”

   “Not all along,” Yachi said, “Sometime after I heard about what happened…”

   Kageyama frowned.

   “You know…” she smiled, “‘as long as I’m here, you’re invincible’.”

   Kageyama froze. His mind took only a second to remember when he said that.  _As long as I’m here, you’re invincible._ He didn’t think it through in the moment, it was just something he blurted out. But damn it, now that he thought about it, it sounded like a love confession of some sort.

   “To make sure he didn’t feel unsure about himself,” he said, out of habit. "Or else we'd lose the match."

   Yachi giggled. Kageyama found himself blushing, not for the first time. Not for the hundredth.

   “Are you going to tell him?”

   “No.” His answer was abrupt.

   Yachi stared at him. He sighed. “Maybe. Soon.”

 

* * * * *

 

   “Hinata. I-I love you.”

   …

   …

   …

   “Ah! I can’t do this!” Kageyama yelled, slamming his palms against the sink of the school bathroom. He stared at the mirror and yelled again. Why? Why was it so hard to confess his feelings? Why did it have to be like this?

   _I’m going to change the rules._ What the hell? What the hell was he thinking? As if he, anti-social and reserved Kageyama Tobio, could ever pull that off. It was hard enough to accept his feelings for the boy, now he wanted to admit it?

   He washed his face.

   His mind wondered how it all began. This stupid crush. Maybe it was after the whole “as long as I’m here, you’re invincible” shebang, which everyone seems to know about. Maybe it was there all along, since the beginning. Since he saw Hinata’s incredible jumping ability at their middle school match.

   Kageyama thought his crush was stupid and temporary. Because who could ever like, let alone love, Hinata “Dumbass” Shouyou? Right? But Kageyama began to notice all the little things Hinata did, like how he liked to swing his legs under his desk in class, and how he laughed with his head thrown back sometimes, and how his eyes twinkled whenever he smiled.

   He knew he was stuck. Stuck in this endless black hole that is his damn crush on Hinata freaking Shouyou.

   Kageyama washed his face for the fifth time. Or for the sixth time. He continued to stare at mirror until he heard the sound of his phone ringing. _Hinata._ He picked up the call.

   “Kageyama! It’s recess time, where are you? I bought you your milk juice thingy already!”

   “Bathroom. I’ll see you at the canteen.”

   “Okay! Yachi says hurry!”

   Kageyama hung up and proceed to walk to the canteen. It didn’t take him long to spot Hinata and Yachi sitting at a table. Hinata was telling her an elaborate story involving tons of hand gestures while Yachi listened intently, jumping whenever he shouted stuff like “BOOM!” and “POW!”.

   Kageyama was glad that they had met Yachi, because then he didn’t have to hang out alone with Hinata all the time. Not that he didn’t want to, of course he enjoyed the time he spent alone with Hinata. Sometimes he just felt more at ease with someone else there.

   “Sup,” he greeted, sitting down with them.

   “Kageyama, how much did you get for your English test?” Hinata asked, passing him his milk.

   “Fifty-six,” he replied.

   He didn’t have to turn to know Yachi was staring at him, giving him that _are you going to tell him_ look. He decided to ignore it.

   Ever since he knew that she found out, she’s been acting weird. He knew she wouldn’t tell but she was acting as if she was going to do something.

   “Ah! I only managed to pass this time…” Hinata said, “Yachi, how much did you get?”

   “Seventy-two,” she said shyly.

   Hinata was proud of her, complimenting her and asking her to teach him. Not that she wasn’t already helping him on his academics. In fact, the entire volleyball team was already helping him.

   Kageyama thought about it as he sipped quietly on his milk. Maybe if he gotten good at a subject, he wondered, Hinata would ask him to teach him too. Then he would be his tutor too. And then he could add that to the list of things Hinata considered him, along with friend and partner and rival. _~~Boyfriend.~~_

 

   Later that day, he was left alone with Yachi again because Hinata wanted to ask his teacher some questions. They wait patiently for him. However, unlike earlier, Yachi seemed very nervous to be with Kageyama, shaking uncontrollably in her position until Kageyama spoke to her.

   “Yachi, are you-“

   “I’m sorry I found out about your crush!” she yelled all of a sudden, bowing down lowly to Kageyama, “Please don’t kill me!”

   Kageyama jumped back, stunned by her words. “Ha?”

   “Well,” she said, “you didn’t look at me during recess so I assumed that you didn’t like me finding out about it… I'm sorry! I even acted all confident about it! I'm sorry!”

   Kageyama sighed. She was as dense as Hinata.

   “I didn’t look at you because you were giving me the look.”

   Yachi looked like she about to burst out crying. She bowed lowly again. On her knees this time, she profusely begged for forgiveness. Honestly, was Kageyama really that scary?

   “Yachi, calm down! I’m not going to kill you!”

   She looked up at him, hands shielding her face. Her watery eyes could be seen through the gaps between her fingers. Kageyama gulped. Dammit, he didn't really know what to do in these kind of situations.

   “I… I need help with Hinata."

   There, he admitted it. Yes, he clearly needed help. It's been two, maybe three, months since he had a crush on Hinata and he's not made one move at all. If he continued to bottle it up, he's sure he would explode.

   Yachi seemed to relax upon his words, because she slowly peeled her fingers away from her face, getting up. “Okay, I-I’ll help you,” she replied.

   Kageyama sighed. Out of everyone that could have found out and that could be the one to help him, it had to be Yachi. Scared, timid Yachi. This was going to be harder than he thought.

   “Can I ask you a question?” she asked all of a sudden. “Why do you like Hinata?”

   Kageyama thought about it for a while. Then he thought about it even more. And more.  _Why?_ He scoffed, realising it would be easier to answer if the question had been why he hated Hinata. He would have easily have said it was because he was dumb, or because he was overambitious, or because he’s too simple-minded, and probably because he was just downright annoying.

   But when it came down to why he _liked_ Hinata, his mind went blank. It’s not that he didn’t have an answer, he’s sure he does. Dammit.

   Thankfully, he didn’t have to answer the question (which Kageyama views it as a god damn riddle), because right on time, Hinata came running towards them at the speed of light, yelling “I’m done! Let’s go! Let’s go!”.

 

   Hinata didn’t stay over at Kageyama’s that day but he did stay long enough to complete homework together. Hinata kept poking Kageyama with his pen, asking him what’s on his mind. _You._ “Nothing, you dumbass. I’m just tired,” he said.

   When Hinata left, Kageyama could finally relax. He crashed into his bed, imagining Hinata sleeping on a futon below, telling him good night. Surprisingly, Kageyama slept swimmingly. Even though he had 99 problems and Hinata was all of them. Because, he realised, it didn’t matter _why_ he liked Hinata. It only mattered that he did.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi so i'm back again with chapter two of my fic! honestly, it's kind of rushed so i dont expect it to be good. but i hope you enjoy it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's feelings for the orange-headed dork grows stronger but he has yet to confess his feelings.

“Hey, Kageyama.”

   “What?”

   “What sport would you play if volleyball didn’t exist?”

   Kageyama was a bit taken aback. Of course he would be. What kind of question is that? What kind of question was that to ask during their morning walk to school?

   “Don’t know,” he replied. Hinata nodded, and Kageyama prayed he wouldn’t start babbling, but alas, his prayers weren’t answered.

   It would be a sport involving a ball of course, because Hinata would feel awkward if he didn’t get to hold one. He’s pretty sure that if volleyball didn’t exist, he’d still play a ball sport. Basketball? Kageyama scoffed when Hinata suggested it. Right. A game that required height, Hinata couldn’t compete (not even with his super jumping ability). Baseball? No. Why not? No. What do you have against- No. What about soccer? Maybe. Really? Only maybe.

  “Whatever sport you’d play, I’ll beat you at it,” Hinata said next.

    Kageyama felt an unsettling wave of emotions come over him. He scoffed again. “You’ll never beat me,” he replied as coolly as he could, hoping his true emotions wasn’t showing.

   “I will!” Hinata cried, “I will jump higher than you at basketball. I will hit all your pitches at baseball and I will kick better in soccer!”

   “In volleyball or any other sport, I’d make sure you won’t.”

    But Hinata was determined to be one with the last laugh. He stood audaciously in front of Kageyama and accusingly pointed at him.

   “No matter what, volleyball or not, I’ll be the one to beat you!” he puffed out his chest bravely and gave a big silly grin.

   “Yeah,” was Kageyama’s response.

 

* * * * *

 

   Kageyama had enlisted the help of Yachi. But he regretted it soon after, because Yachi came running to him in his class during recess one day, carrying a blank sheet of paper and a pencil case of colouring pencils.

   “You should colour your feelings,” she eagerly suggested. He stared down at her judgementally.

   “The Internet said it should help!" she continued, "It also predicted that I would die next week…”

   “What website did you go to?!”

   Sure, it was nice to have someone to talk to about his feelings, but Yachi was more clueless than he was when it came to stuff like love. Nevertheless, he was grateful for her.

   Although maybe he should have gone to Nishinoya and Tanaka for advice instead… Yeah, no. Kageyama pictured both of them making a big deal out of it and accidentally revealing his secret to the rest of the team.

   Soon after he was done “colouring his feelings”, which only took less than five minutes because Kageyama’s no artist, Hinata entered the classroom. Recently, he had been meeting them later as he went to see teachers for help on his schoolwork. That gave time for Kageyama and Yachi to discuss _you know what_ , as Yachi put it.

   It was cliché as shit, but whenever Hinata entered the room, Kageyama felt his heart skip a beat. Hinata was the least graceful person on Earth, clumsily stomping his feet towards them, but yet Kageyama couldn’t hold back a blush.

   However his feeling of happiness didn’t last long, because he suddenly felt reminded of what Hinata said to him that morning. He felt his face flush again.

   “Ka-ge-ya-ma.” He jumped, coming back to the world.

   Hinata was staring at him. “I was asking if I could stay over today. I bought some new games I want to play with you!”

   Kageyama wasn’t paying attention, but he nodded just to keep his cool disposition in check. Once again, he ignored the look Yachi gave him.

 

   Hinata invited himself into his home. Not that Kageyama minded. Hinata practically lived there, with a set of his clothes in Kageyama’s wardrobe and some of his belongings lying around his room. It made Kageyama feel happy.

   Hinata took out the new games for them to play and excitedly told the boy that he was going to lose all of them because he had played and practiced them already.

   “That’s cheating,” Kageyama said.

   “No,” Hinata replied, “that’s like getting ready. It’s not cheating!”

   Kageyama tried to act like he always did. Not nervous, or too quiet. But deep down, he was. Because he kept thinking about Hinata’s question. So whenever he lost a game, he’d blame Hinata.

   “You took the good controller.”

   “What? You said there was no such thing!”

   “Then explain why I keep losing to you dumbass!”

   “Maybe because you just suck!”

   They played until the sky turned dark. Then Kageyama brought out his futon and laid it down. He tried as much to listen to Hinata’s story about… about something, (Kageyama couldn’t remember) but he was just too preoccupied with thoughts.

   That night was Kageyama’s turn to sleep on the futon again, so he shifted to the side to leave space for Hinata to crash.

   “Good night, Kageyama!”

   “Good night.”

 

   But it wasn’t a good night, because Kageyama kept tossing around. Kageyama was wide awake, pondering over Hinata’s stupid question. Yes, he was still thinking it since this morning. Yes, he couldn't let it go.

   No one had ever asked him that because it never mattered. Kageyama was sure that he would always play volleyball, till the end of time.

_“No matter what, volleyball or not, I’ll be the one to beat you!”_

   It was what Hinata had said after that that made Kageyama feel on edge. Hinata had unconsciously admitted that, in his little hypothetical world where volleyball didn’t exist, he’d still be rivals with Kageyama. Which meant that even in a world without volleyball, they’d still know each other. When Hinata said that, Kageyama didn’t know how to reply and had to turn away to hide the blush that was rising up to his cheeks.

   Hinata didn’t understand what his darn stupid choice of words was doing to Kageyama. It prompted him to think it was a ~~love~~ confession of some sort. Damn you, Hinata. Damn you to the moon. Don’t say things like that.

   Don’t say things like that because it made Kageyama uneasy. Don't say things like that because it's an empty promise. And god, don’t say things like that because _Hinata, you idiot, I like you._ He tossed around again, wishing to bury himself deep into the Earth’s core.

   And so there he laid in bed, tossing and turning for what felt like the thousandth time, and he cursed under his breath for the existence of Hinata Shouyou.

   _“No matter what, volleyball or not, I’ll be the one to beat you!”_

Did Hinata understand what he was saying? Did he understand what he meant by saying that? He probably didn’t, Kageyama thought, he’s really dense. Did he have to make that silly, but oh god adorable, smile after saying that? Shit.

   Kageyama turned again, deciding it would be the last time, because he was sure of one thing now: in Hinata’s dumb hypothetical world, Kageyama would still like Hinata, maybe even love now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ON FIRE! two chapters in one day because i can (and because i had a lot of free time today). i thought chapter two was shit so i wrote chapter three to make up for it. hope you enjoy :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima is a giant douchebag (but we love him anyway) and he pisses Kageyama a lot.

“Kageyama, I can’t concentrate if you keep leering at him,” Yachi whispered to him at the library. Neither of them wanted Daichi to hear—he was prone to giving the scariest death glares, followed by the meanest punishments; Kageyama could end up cleaning the gym and club room for the rest of the school year.

  “I’m not leering at him,” he whispered back. “He has a leaf stuck in his hair.”

  Kageyama leaned back on his chair, watching Hinata who was sitting three tables away from them with Sugawara tutoring him.

  “Stop it, Daichi’s going to get angry if he catches you!”

  Kageyama was not leering at him. He had a leaf stuck in his hair—god knows how it got there—since the beginning of their tutoring session and it was irritating Kageyama. So as soon as he heard Daichi leave the library, he stood up from his chair, walked audaciously up to Hinata and plucked the stupid leaf out of his hair.

  When he sat back down with Yachi, he only had one thing to say.

  “I wasn’t leering at him.”

  “Sure, you weren’t,” he thought he heard her say, but he was far too concentrated on the fact that Hinata’s hair was softer than silk.

 

* * * * * *

 

  Kageyama thought he had been real low-key about his crush on Hinata. But ever since he knew that Yachi knew, he has been worrying that the others knew too. So he considered his options to counter his suspicions: one) avoid Hinata for a while, but that was impossible because Hinata was a magnet, two) just tell the others, but that the dumbest thing to do because _you know what they would do,_ or three) ignore it.

  He went with option three.

  But the day after he had his sleepover with Hinata, as they were casually eating lunch together, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi approached them.

  “Oi,” Tsukishima greeted him even more unpleasantly than usual, “how long are you going to keep this up? It’s annoying me.”

  Kageyama could feel Hinata's legs shaking under the table. He replied with similar coldness. “Huh? What are you talking about?”

  Tsukishima was always getting on Kageyama’s nerves, even more than Hinata did. Tsukishima was a cold, spiteful person and there just wasn’t something right about the blond guy; as if he was plotting something evil in the back of his head.

  Yamaguchi stepped forward. He spoke softly, but was just as blunt as his friend. “He’s talking about your crush on—"

  “Yamaguchi."

  “Ah, gomen, Tsukki.”

  Tsukishima leaned forward as Kageyama went paralyzed with fear, so much that he was at a loss of words. _Don't say it,_ his mind was racing, _don't you dare say it in front of him._

  “It’s pathetic,” Tsukishima practically spat at him. “Cut it out.”

  Kageyama gritted his teeth. He didn’t know what to do. Talk back at him, beg him to not tell, or rip out his skull and beat him with it. He was about to go with his last option yet again when Hinata stood up abruptly.

 "Huh? What do you want with Kageyama?" He shakily held his fists up to his face and tried to imitate Tanaka's scary look. "W-wanna fight?"

  Tsukishima ignored the shorter boy.

  "Kageyama has a crush on someone," he stated, and the eerie glance he made towards Hinata told Kageyama that he knew exactly who.

  "What? That's not—"

  "You damn brat," Kageyama interrupted.

 Tsukishima smirked, unbothered. Turning away, he and Yamaguchi left the two of them.

 

 

  Kageyama was especially unfocused during class after Tsukishima and Yamaguchi confronted him. Normally during class, he would just stare at the back of Hinata’s head. He would just stare and stare and stare and wonder what it’d feel like to run his hands through his soft hair.

  But that day, knowing that his secret was not so much of a secret anymore, he could barely look at the orange-haired boy.

  It was embarrassing enough to deal with Yachi finding out, now he had to deal with this. No, he would not stop having a crush on Hinata. No, he didn’t care if that damn bastard thought he was being _pathetic._ But he would do anything to make sure his secret was safe, because if Hinata was ever going to find out about Kageyama’s crush on him, it would be from Kageyama himself.

  Dammit. Just how obvious had he been? Just how many times he had been caught staring at Hinata? That would explain a lot. That would explain why Sugawara was always the first to calm Hinata down whenever he had a fight with Kageyama _because he knew,_ and why Asahi always felt uncomfortable sitting in between Kageyama and Hinata _because he knew,_ and why Tanaka and Nishinoya never asked Kageyama about girls _because they knew,_ and why Dachi always paired Kageyama up with Hinata for cleaning duty _because he knew_. God, everyone knew.

  Or maybe Kageyama was overthinking it. That’s what Yachi told him—and that’s coming from a girl who was always overthinking, especially about death.

  He confronted Tsukishima later during practice, when he managed to find the boy packing his things alone in the club room.

  “How long?” Kageyama tried to act gritty about the situation, but ended up sounding meek.

  “Long enough," Tsukishima sighed. "You were really obvious. Hinata wouldn't shut up about your stupid sleepover during Chemistry."

   _Chemistry._ The one class that Kageyama didn't share with Hinata. God knows what the loudmouth boy talked about during that period.

  Kageyama took a deep, obviously unnerved, breath.

  “Are you going to tell—“

  “No, I can’t be bothered. Unless you want me to let everyone know…” Tsukishima smirked, shifting his glasses up. “You’re afraid that he’ll reject you, huh?”

  “N-no.”

  Tsukishima looked down at Kageyama, giving him an icy stare, and brushed past him coldly.

  “Pathetic,” he spat again, before he walked out of the club room.

  Kageyama wanted to punched the damn brat in the mouth.

 

 

  On their walk home, Kageyama was too focused—and frustrated—that he didn't hear Hinata call his name until he was jabbed harshly in the arm.

  "Ka-ge-ya-ma, who do you have a crush on?"

  Kageyama felt himself tense up as he stared at Hinata. All day, Hinata hadn't asked him about Tsukishima's confrontation, and for some reason Kageyama desperately wanted him to. But now, now that they were alone, Kageyama felt that he would rather talk about anything else but that.

   _You, you idiot,_ he wanted to say because, god, he couldn't take it anymore. But instead he said, "No one. Stop jabbing me."

  "I can't believe Kageyama has a crush on someone," he said, chuckling.

  Something about the way he said it made Kageyama feel insecure. "Y-yeah, well you better believe it. I can have a crush on someone too."

  "On who? Tell me, tell me!"

  "Y-yo-," Kageyama felt sweat run down his cheeks, "No one."

  "Y-yo? Who, Kageyama? Please tell me, I promise I won't tell anyone!"

  Hinata gave Kageyama a pleading, beady look. Damn it. Damn you, Hinata. Kageyama couldn't take the pressure anymore. Mustering all the courage and dignity he could, he took a deep breath and stepped away to face Hinata.

  "It's Yachi, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry it took quite a while for me to write up chapter four but i hope you like it! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Kageyama could submerge himself in a tank full of hungry sharks right now, he would.

“What if we—“

   “No.”

   “But he’ll kill—“

   “He won’t.”

   “Maybe—“

   “I don’t know.”

   “But Kageyama,” she said, “what are you going to do?”

   He hadn’t realised his hands were shaking all this time until he brought them up to his face. “I don’t know, okay? I screwed up.”

 

* * * * * *

 

   Kageyama… really, really, _really_ did not mean to say that. He felt his feet go numb for standing stiff for so long. It was as if something was stuck in his throat because when he tried to think of something, anything, to say, nothing came out.

   “Wh-what?”

   Hinata stared in bewilderment at Kageyama. Kageyama felt the heat rise up to his cheeks and he braced himself for Hinata’s laughter. Firstly, Hinata would laugh at Kageyama and think he was joking. Next, Hinata would tell everyone and still be laughing at him. Finally, Kageyama would have to dig a hole to China and start a new life there as a tea farmer.

   “That… that is…” Hinata stammered, “that is so cool!”

   There it was, Hinata’s condescending laughter that—wait what? Kageyama’s jaw dropped.

   “Huh?” he said.

   “Kageyama, you’ve become cool,” Hinata went on, giving Kageyama a pat on his shoulder as if he was a proud parent.

   “Don’t patronise me! What are you talking about?”

   Hinata grinned. “I never thought you would have a crush on anyone so I’m really happy for you.”

   Hinata might as well have stabbed multiple arrows through Kageyama’s heart. _Happy for him…_ That felt worse than him laughing at him.

   “I-I…” Kageyama looked away, feeling as if he had been stung.

   Tsukishima’s words echoed in his head, “you’re afraid he’ll reject you, huh?” _Yes._ Yes, okay? Yes, Kageyama was so afraid that Hinata would reject his feelings and that he would never see him the same way ever again.

   “I… need to go home,” Kageyama said before he turned away completely and began running.

   Running. Hurting.

   Running faster than his feet could carry him, he deliberately ignored Hinata calling out his name as he ran all the way home. Damn you Hinata. Damn you to the freaking moon. Kageyama really didn’t meant to say that.

   When his mother asked him about his day upon returning home, he ignored her and locked himself inside his room. _Pathetic_ , Tsukishima’s voice kept echoing in his head. He couldn’t sleep much that night and ended up about how honestly _pathetic_ he was feeling. Hinata was happy for him for all the wrong reasons. Hinata wasn’t jealous or angry or sad.

   That felt worse than rejection.

   That night, he buried his face so deep into his pillow, he thought he would suffocate himself. Painfully, he had to listen to all thirty of Hinata’s phone calls going to voicemail.

 

   The next day, the first thing he did was find Yachi during the morning assembly. He has realised he had unintentionally involved her into his problem and apologised profusely for what he had done. He continued to feel like he was being a jerk to her even after she forgave him.

   The two of them tried to put their heads together to come up with a solution to the problem but nothing came through. Yachi had suggested just confessing to Hinata, which was obviously a dumb plan because Kageyama couldn’t possibly do that. It would _definitely_ make the problem worse.

   He managed to avoid seeing Hinata until lunch, giving himself enough time to come up with something, anything, to say to him until then. Hinata, of course, had many things to say to Kageyama.

   “How long, Kageyama?” he asked with bright curious eyes.

   “Long enough. For quite a while,” Kageyama replied, thinking he was mimicking Tsukishima’s nonchalant attitude.

   “That’s so cool! Kageyama has a crush on…” Hinata looked around cautiously before leaning in close to Kageyama and whispering to him, “ _Yachi._ ”

   “D-don’t say it like that…”

   Hinata giggled. Kageyama frowned. Was the guy really not affected by his supposed crush on someone?

   “But it’s so cool!” Hinata laughed a little too loud, unfortunately, to Kageyama’s discomfort. “My best friend has a crush on my other friend!”

   There he went ago. Throwing the word ‘friend’ and ‘best friend’ around like they could so simply be used. No, no. _They couldn’t be friends_ , he thought, remembering the day Hinata had boldly stated that they were friends and rivals, and on the same day when Kageyama vowed to himself to ‘change the rules’.

   If only he had done that earlier, _change the rules._ If only he had taken action earlier. If only he had taken a leap of faith and confessed his feelings earlier. If he had, maybe by now, Hinata and him would be walking their way home hand in hand and not just barely brushing each other’s shoulders by accident. Maybe, by now, they would be more than just friends and rivals, they would be…

   “You can’t tell anyone,” Kageyama warned him.

   “I know, I know,” Hinata replied, giggling again. “Oh, oh! Yachi’s here!”

   As the boy turned their heads, they saw Yachi walking towards them with a nervous smile on her face. Kageyama tensed up, he had been dreading the moment when all three of them had to face each other. This was no volleyball court for Kageyama, he couldn’t predict what they would say or do.

   “H-hi,” she greeted as she sat her bento on the table and joined the two of them. It was obvious that she was trying to avoid making eye contact with either of them, especially with Kageyama.

   “Yachi! We were just talking about you!” Hinata beamed.

   “R-really?”

  “Yeah,” he said. He looked back at Kageyama and gave him a suspiciously cheeky grin. “Ah! I just realised that I have to see one of my sensei! Yeah!”

   Kageyama frowned. “Oi-“

   “I’ll see you later!” Hinata packed up his food and stood up. Waving Kageyama and Yachi goodbye, he left the two of them but not without giving Kageyama a suspicious thumbs up.

   Kageyama frowned again. _What was Hinata trying to do?_ He wondered. Abruptly leaving the two of them as if he wanted them to be alone… Damn you Hinata. He looked back at Yachi who was quietly eating her food. He felt like apologising again because he didn’t know what else to do.

   “Um, Kageyama, did you tell Hinata anything else?” Yachi asked, afraid.

   “No,” he sighed. “I’m not sure what to do.”

   That’s when Yachi took out a piece of folded paper from her pocket. “I have a plan,” she said, unfolding and placing the paper on his table. Kageyama squinted.

   _Operation get Hinata and Kageyama together_ , it read at the top.

   How embarrassing, he thought. As he read through it, his face made a range of expressions; mostly embarrassment and anxiety.

   “…” He looked up at her, his face flushed, “What is this supposed to be?!”

   He passed the paper back to her. What she had presented him was an illustrative comic strip of Kageyama confessing his love to Hinata and Hinata saying the same thing and then the both of them walking into the sunset.

   “How is this a plan?” he yelled.

   Honestly, if he weren’t so pissed off and embarrassed he would have commended her on her artwork.

   “I’M SORRY!” she cried back, burying her face with her hands, “I didn’t know my drawings were that bad!”

   “Yachi, that’s not the problem! How is this supposed to help me?” Kageyama replied calmly, suddenly aware that they weren’t the only two in the room and that people were staring at them because they had just yelled.

   “But it’s what you want to happen, isn’t it?” she said.

   No. Yes. _Yes._ But it wasn’t that simple, especially not for Kageyama, especially not with Hinata.

   He nodded at her.

   “So, that’s just what we need to strive for! A simple confession, Hinata reciprocates and you guys live happily ever after!”

   “Okay…” he mumbled. “But how?”

   Yachi scratched her temple. “I don’t know,” she said.

   “Huh? How is that supposed to help?”

   “I’M SORRY! I didn’t come prepared!”

   “Yachi!”

 

 

   Practice carried out differently. Everyone was on edge because their power duo was acting strange. But that was Kageyama’s fault.

   The thing was, he tossed and played exactly the same. But his aura, his disposition, was different. He was much, much more quiet than usual, barely speaking at all. Even Tsukishima spoke more than him, taking advantage of Kageyama’s silence to try to anger him by rudely asking if he was thinking about his “queen”. The only time he ever spoke was when he asked to be excusedto the bathroom. No one noticed when he returned—he was just that silent.

   It wasn’t like he was acting moody. Kageyama’s not one to throw a tantrum, or give the silent treatment. He was just unusually quiet that day. Everyone stared at him. None of them seemed to get.

   And apparently not even Hinata seemed to get it, because he didn’t do anything about it, which made Kageyama upset. God, he _wanted_ him to do something about it. Talk to me, dammit, yell at me, he kept wishing. They played silently but as good as ever. Neither of them made any mistakes, so they didn’t have their loud, yelling dispute that everyone was hoping for.

   After practice, Kageyama and Hinata walked home quietly until Hinata decided to break the deafening silence.

   “Kageyama,” he said, and Kageyama perked up, “do you like Yachi a lot?”

  _No._ “N-not really…”

   They’re walking so close next to each other; so, so close that if Kageyama wanted to, he could slightly hold out his hand and it’d connect with Hinata’s.

   “Doesn’t matter,” Hinata laughed. “I’m still going to help you.”

   “What?”

   Hinata laughs again. It’s a pleasant laugh but it doesn’t give Kageyama the same butterflies it usually does.

   “Yeah, I’ve decided to help you get Yachi!”

   Kageyama tensed up. _No._

   “It’s cool if I help you,” Hinata asked, “right?”

    _No_. “Yeah,” he said, pulling his hand back and shoving it in his pocket.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! so i know that the last chapter was like "what??" haha trust me, it's going to get more interesting from here. i hope you like it! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama is eternally embarrassed and he might just die from overwhelming stress and disappointment.

“Kageyama, whatcha thinking about?”

   “Nothing.”

   Hinata bounced towards him. “Are you thinking about her?”

   “No, I’m not,” Kageyama grunted, trying to get away from him.

   “That’s so cool.” Hinata grinned right up at him with a jut of his jaw, standing too close to Kageyama.

   Kageyama rolled his eyes, partially to avoid noticing how the sunlight looked as if it was dancing off Hinata’s face.

   “It’s okay to think about her,” he said. “I think it’s natural.”

   “What do you know about natural?” Kageyama retorted.

   “I know a lot about it, okay?” Hinata pulled back, mock outraged, his stupid grin even cockier than before.

   Kageyama rolled his eyes again.

   “Are you still thinking of…?”

   “No.” Kageyama’s face felt too warm. “I’m not thinking of anything.”

   He shut his eyes just as Hinata began laughing. He _was_ thinking, alright, but he didn’t think it was “natural”. No, it wasn’t natural to be thinking about Hinata when he was standing across him on the other side of net; thinking about him spiking a toss, thinking about him racing towards him before practice, thinking about him eating—thinking about him in every way, period.

   “Kageyama?”

   He swallowed. “Dumbass, are you going to race me to the gym or not?”

 

* * * * * *

 

   Kageyama swore he could justify what he did. But as he thought and thought and thought about what happened the day before, his actions slowly stopped making any sense. Maybe he agreed to let Hinata “help him” to make him happy, or maybe he said it just so he could get to spend a little more time with Hinata, or maybe Kageyama said in spite of himself because  _hell with it, he already screwed up._

   “Kageyama, you’re overthinking it.”

   Kageyama turned to see Hinata standing in front of him. It was practice time and everyone was doing partnered training. Kageyama, of course, partnered up with Hinata.

   He flinched. Kageyama overthinking it? No, he didn’t think he was. If anything, he was under-thinking about the situation. It had gotten complicated in such a short span of time.  _Kageyama likes Hinata, who thinks he likes Yachi, who is trying to help Kageyama, who is also being helped by Hinata._

   “I mean, about your tossing,” Hinata said. Then he leaned close and whispered, “not about that.”

   “D-dumbass, I’m not thinking about that.”

   Hinata nodded understandingly. “Okay, just try to toss to me like usual. Okay?”

   “Don’t condescend me! I won’t toss to you at all if you say that!”

   He giggled and took the ball from Kageyama. He tried tossing it coolly like him, the whole run and jump, but failed miserably and the ball ended up hitting the net. Kageyama had to hold himself back from staring at how high Hinata’s shirt rode up.

   He walked over to Hinata and smacked him in the back of his head. “Idiot”, he hissed, “who said you could toss?”

   Hinata just smiled fondly and Kageyama opened his mouth to respond, but was rudely interrupted.

   “Oi, can the both of you stop flirting?” Tsukishima scorned, ever so spiteful. Kageyama hadn’t noticed that Tsukishima was standing by them, but it really pissed him off.

   He towered over them, an irritated scowl on his face. “It’s time to switch partners already.”

   “Tsukki, let’s just go,” Yamaguchi tried to intervene. “Daichi will get angry.”

   Kageyama noticed the other members were watching them, Daichi glaring at them from across the gym.

   “What?” Hinata fumed. “F-flirting? Are you crazy? I’m not the one Kageyama likes—“

   “Hinata, go partner up with Nishinoya,” Kageyama interjected quickly.

  Hinata almost, could have just, completely exposed Kageyama to Tsukishima. Of course, Tsukishima would deduce what was actually going on, and from the smug look he had, Kageyama knew that he had figured it all out already.

   Kageyama felt hot, embarrassed at how fast he had been caught—and by freaking Tsukishima. He motioned away from Hinata, who complied with Kageyama upon realising what he had almost done.

   Kageyama hated that blond bastard so much. Knowing that Tsukishima was giving him a cold glare, he felt harshly reminded of his major screw-up again.  _Kageyama likes Hinata, who thinks he likes Yachi, who is trying to help Kageyama, who is also being helped by Hinata._

   He glanced at Yachi, then at Hinata. He felt miserable and sorry for the both of them because they got stuck with him, stupid Kageyama. He felt sorry for everyone he knew because they were in immediate vicinity of him.

   “Kageyama, is everything alright?” Suga asked him as they tossed to each other. Suga was a nice, gentle person. Kageyama felt as if he could trust him completely, and not just because he was setter himself.

   “Yes, sorry,” Kageyama tried to sound as apologetic as he could but there was too much roughness etched in his tone.

   Suga halted tossing to him. “Are you sure? Is it about Hinata?”

   “No!” Kageyama tensed up.

   Suga gave him a gentle smile, as if he understood the situation completely. Kageyama looked around, everybody seemed preoccupied. He turned back to Suga.

   “Yes,” he said, softly. “Suga-senpai, what should I do?”

   He hung his head low, feeling utterly embarrassed. But he knew that Suga would know how to help him.

   “I think,” Suga replied, “you should be honest.”

 

 

   After practice, Kageyama remembered not to get caught up his thoughts this time and waited for Hinata. The boy seemed very happy, especially since he acted like he had something important to say. Once they walked long enough for it to be just the two of them, Hinata finally exploded.

   “I call it  _Operation get Yachi and Kageyama together_!” he announced.

   Kageyama cringed, finding it awfully similar to Yachi’s plan. He made a silent sigh of relief when Hinata didn’t pull out a piece of paper with an embarrassingly drawn picture of them, ‘Yachi and Kageyama’.

   “That’s the name of my plan,” Hinata continued. “But I don’t have any ideas yet.”

   Neither does Yachi, Kageyama thought,  _Neither do I_. He sighed, realizing how all of them were hopeless.

   “Do you think she knows?” Kageyama asked carefully. He wanted to take it back almost immediately. He didn’t like this at all; lying to him, pretending he didn’t like him. He wanted to be _honest._

   Ever since Hinata “found out”, he had to be very careful with whatever he said. And while sometimes he had remembered to be careful, other times he didn’t. (Which explains why he accepted Hinata’s “help” … right? That felt like a valid reason.)

   Hinata thought about it. “No,” he replied, “not yet.”

   He was so,  _so_  dense, Kageyama thought that not even the actual densest object in the world could compare. But yet, Kageyama wanted to hold his hand, and touch his hair, and everything.

   “But I think you still have a chance!” Hinata countered. He walked a bit faster until he was ahead of Kageyama and then stopped in front of him.

   He had his chin up, and that  _look_  in his eyes; the same resolute determination. Kageyama remembered it from that practice when he called them ‘friends’ for the first time. It made him look like a warrior, hard as marbles.

   “And I’m going to help you out!” he pronounced, as if he hadn’t already.

   Kageyama’s blood went bounding along his veins, and thoughts went rioting through his mind; of admiration, fear, tenderness but mostly of embarrassment. 

   “D-don’t say it like that!” Kageyama yelled, his face red.

   “Huh?” Hinata crinkled his nose, he didn’t seem to get anything. “What do you mean?”

   Kageyama roughly walked past Hinata and didn’t stop to turn for him. He heard him laughing and, god, he was adorable, but so troublesome.

   “Hinata, I like you.”

  He couldn’t face him, his cheeks were too red. This was it—Kageyama was being honest, and he was going to admit his feelings and he was going to set the record straight; no more trouble.

   “I like you too, Kageyama! Sometimes you’re a really incredible friend!”

   Hinata walked over to him and slapped him on his back. He laughed again and began skipping away, yelling at Kageyama to catch up.

   _Friend._ Kageyama felt the blood drain from his face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama go shopping together, and Hinata thinks he's in control but he's totally not.

“I trust you,” Hinata said, grasping Kageyama’s arm.

   “Well, I don’t trust you,” Kageyama spat at him. Hinata’s grip on him became tighter and Kageyama wondered if it would leave marks on his skin.

   “Doesn’t matter if you don’t trust me,” Hinata shouted. “I’m the one jumping without looking!”

   Kageyama looked down at him unpleasantly while Hinata glared at him. Kageyama swore his eyes gleamed brighter than usual.

   Hinata released his grip, picked up a ball and passed it to him eagerly. _Let’s play,_ his eyes seemed to say.

   “I trust you,” Kageyama said softly, so softly, thinking only he could hear it.

   “I know.” Hinata’s eyes definitely gleamed brighter than usual.

 

* * * * * *

 

   Hinata would never admit it but somehow waking up with his head tucked perfectly under Kageyama’s chin gave him very pleasant feelings. Kageyama’s chin was sharp but the touch of his neck and collarbones were warm. Was it weird? Of course it was weird. Friends don’t think that kind of stuff about their friends. But Hinata was smiling, thinking that Kageyama enveloped him like he was a big bear and Hinata was a small bear. He resisted the urge to get any cosier.

   Instead, he untangled himself from Kageyama’s arms and shifted until he was away from him. He shouldn’t think such stuff about his best friend. He liked someone else, _he liked Yachi_.

   He felt like giggling suddenly. Kageyama liked Yachi, which meant that Kageyama, the king, was capable of liking someone other than himself. It made him less intimidating. And Yachi of all people, that was pretty cool. Hinata thought she was a nice, sweet girl, and she was good in her studies. If Hinata was Kageyama, he’d like Yachi too.

   He looked up at Kageyama’s bedroom ceiling, thinking of how his room was very neat, clothes all folded, books arranged properly; unlike Hinata’s room. Hinata’s room was like the aftermath destruction of a earthquake, Kageyama had told him that the first time he visited Hinata’s home.

   Hinata liked Kageyama’s home, he liked sleeping over at it. Kageyama’s mother cooked very nice food for dinner and the shower always had the option of cold or hot water, unlike at Hinata’s home where the water was either the temperature of the sun or the coldest winter ever. Yeah, Kageyama’s house was real nice—even the futon they were sleeping on right now was nice.

   All of a sudden, Hinata felt a heavy weight on his arm. He twisted, finding Kageyama’s body only inches away from his. Had he shifted? Hinata felt his cheeks go red.

   “Ka-ge-ya-ma.”

   Kageyama’s head moved and his eyes shot open. Hinata stared at him until Kageyama realised what he had been doing and jolted back. He apologised.

   “Good morning,” Hinata said.

   Kageyama greeted him back but avoided looking him in the eye.

   “I love Saturday mornings, don’t you?” Kageyama nodded.

   Hinata got out of the futon first and walked over to Kageyama’s closet. Neat, very neat, he thought as he opened it. 

   “I’m actually happy Saturday practice got cancelled today,” he said, head buried in Kageyama's closet. He pulled out his home clothes that he had left here the last time he stayed over, careful not to mess up the tidiness of Kageyama's clothes. “Because I have a plan for what we should do today!”

   He turned to face Kageyama, who was was staring at him. _How long had he been doing that?_ Hinata wondered. Ignoring that last thought, he continued to talk, “I asked Yachi about a bunch of stuff she likes (I told her it was for a volleyball survey) and jotted it down. Today, we’re going shopping!”

   Kageyama frowned. “Huh? Why?”

   “To buy her favourite things, of course!” Hinata cried exasperatedly. Kageyama was so dense, sometimes. “You’re going to wrap the stuff up and give to her as a present!”

   “It’s not her birthday,” Kageyama argued.

   “So? Showing a sudden act of kindness will make a girl think that you’re nice!” Hinata countered. “That’s what my mom told me.”

   Hinata was determined to go through with his plan. He had thought of it all by himself and personally took action, unlike someone he knew (Kageyama). For some reason, he felt really eager to help Kageyama out. Probably because he was his best friend, he thought, or probably because it just sounded like an adventure. Either way, he wanted to show Kageyama that he could more than spike a volleyball and jump high; he wanted to show Kageyama that he could take control of something. ~~  
~~

“F-fine," Kageyama finally gave in after Hinata glared constantly at him. "I also need to buy new volleyball shoes, anyway.”

  Hinata smiled gratefully, happy that things were about to happen. _Operation get Yachi and Kageyama together_ was a go.

   “I’m going to shower first,” he said.

   Kageyama got up swiftly. “What? Who said you could shower first!”

   “I’m your guest! Of course I’m going to shower first!”

   The two boys exchanged grins, knowing what followed their conversation. Hinata gave Kageyama time to gather his clothes as well, before the both of them raced to the bathroom.

 

   “Since I won that last race, you should buy me ice-cream,” Hinata suggested. They were on their way to the shopping mall when Hinata noticed an ice-cream stall nearby. He had heard the distinctive ringing sound of an ice-cream bell, and knew immediately what it meant—and he wanted it.

   “No, that’s not fair.”

   “Yes, it is!”

   “No. If I buy you ice-cream now, I would owe you 42 ice-cream then.”

   Kageyama had a point… If Hinata were to get Kageyama to buy him ice-cream now, he would owe him 42 because of the number of times he had lost to him: 42 loses and 41 wins.

   But it all sounded too complicated for Hinata. “Doesn’t matter! Just buy me ice-cream this one time! Buy me ice-cream! Buy me ice-cream!”

   Hinata irritated and pestered Kageyama until he finally gave in, taking out his wallet from his pocket. “You’re a brat, you know that?” he said.

   Hinata giggled as he practically snatched the money from Kageyama’s hands. He skipped merrily to the ice-cream stall, Kageyama in tow. He bought himself a strawberry ice-cream and Kageyama a vanilla one. Hinata remember that Kageyama once mentioned his favourite ice-cream flavour was vanilla.

   What a boring flavour, he had thought, but it was just of Kageyama to pick that. Something ordinary, plain, easy (just like milk, which he had some attachment to). Which is exactly why it took some time for Hinata to adjust to the fact that Kageyama liked Yachi—a nice, but definitely not plain and ordinary because she would freak out over almost everything.

   “Thank you!” Hinata beamed at the ice-cream seller.

   “You’re welcome. You couple enjoy your ice-cream!”

   Hinata's eyes grew wide. The ice-cream seller must've have been mistaken, Hinata and Kageyama were not _together_. Not together, together. They were rivals, enemies... and also friends, but that wasn't the deal here. “We-we’re not a couple! Kageyama likes—“

   “My ice-cream’s melting you idiot,” Kageyama intersected once again. Hinata felt him standing behind him. Had he always been there? Hinata felt nervous. Shakily, he gave Kageyama his half-melted ice-cream.

   Thankfully, soon afterwards, he managed to gain composure. As they continued on to the mall, Hinata took out a list of things from his pocket and began reading from it to Kageyama.

   “Okay so, that’s a lot of stuff… Yachi likes a lot of stuff,” Hinata explained, ice-cream in one hand and list in the other, “but that’s okay because we can find most of it in one store… I think.”

   They ended up going to six different stores, which should have made Kageyama impatient but surprisingly, he was nice to Hinata all throughout that day. He bought whatever Hinata said he should buy for Yachi, offered to carry all the shopping bags and didn’t even say one mean thing to him at all (not even when Hinata tripped over his shoelace by accident and Hinata was pretty sure that Kageyama had a thousand wisecracks lined up in his mind).

   It must have been for Yachi, Hinata thought, she must bring out the nice side in him.

   “Yachi said she needed new art supplies. She’s making a new poster for donations again,” Hinata said, upon reaching their sixth and final shop.

   “That’s nice,” Kageyama mumbled.

   Hinata and Kageyama browsed through the stationeries in the shop and picked out whatever they thought Yachi would like. Once they were done paying, they went to the sportswear store next to buy the shoes Kageyama needed. Hinata practically skipped there, excited at how their shopping trip had been going so far. They had just finished buying a list of Yachi's favourite things. Hinata beamed, looking forward to go back to Kageyama's home later to wrap the gifts up nicely. 

   “GWAH! There’s so much stuff here!” Hinata sung, basking in the glory of all the sportswear. He didn’t hesitate to find where the volleyball section was. “Wow, there’s so many options!”

   “Oi, don’t yell,” Kageyama warned. “There’s people staring at us.”

   Hinata kept quiet and decided to stroll around the store by himself, letting Kageyama off to meticulously look through the shoes in the store. There was so many cool things Hinata wanted to get; shirts, shoes, unnecessarily elaborate sports gears. He picked up a shopping basket and dropped some things in it, deciding that he could try them on for fun.

   “Kageyama! Kageyama!” he called out excitedly from the fitting stall. He really liked the shirt he had just put on. It was comfortable and colourful and he wanted Kageyama to see it.

   Kageyama grumpily came over, carrying a pair of shoes placed in a basket of his own. Hinata stood proudly in front of Kageyama, showing off a shirt he was trying on.

   “What do you think? Cool right? I like the colours and the pattern…” he marvelled, making various poses in it.

   Kageyama sighed and walked over to him. “You didn’t put the collar on properly, dumbass.”

   Hinata stood still as Kageyama leaned down towards him. Bringing his hands up to Hinata’s shoulders, he adjusted his collar for him. Kageyama was really tall, Hinata thought. Of course, he already knew that, but standing so close to him, Hinata really thought he was like a tower. So, so close and so tall, and what a sweet scent coming from him. Hinata didn’t dare, or didn’t want to, move at all. There were butterflies in his stomach, why? Why was he nervous? This was Kageyama, his friend, his foe—for crying out loud—he shouldn’t feel shy, he shouldn’t be feeling a lump in his throat.

   “See? Now it’s proper,” Kageyama said.

   Hinata nodded quickly and ran back into the fitting stall to hide his face. Leaning against the fitting stall door, he gently touched the collar of the shirt.

   “T-t-thanks,” he stuttered.

   “Are you going to buy that? I’m not going to pay for it.”

   He played with the tip of the collar. “No, I just wanted to try it…”

   “Okay,” he heard him say, “I’ll wait for you at the cashier.”

   Hinata nodded, even though he knew Kageyama couldn’t see him. Why? Why was he so nervous? Taking his time, Hinata took off the shirt and then joined Kageyama at the cashier counter. Kageyama growled at him for taking so long. After purchasing the shoes, they proceeded to leave the shop and walk back to Kageyama’s house.

   “Are you going home today?” Kageyama asked.

   “I don’t want to,” he answered softly, still feeling a bit on edge, “I-I mean, I don't feel like walking home today, I'm tired...”

   Kageyama sneered. “Tired, you?”

   Hinata responded by laughing lowly, but he felt like saying something, anything. “Yeah, just a bit,” he said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i've always wanted to write a chapter in hinata's point of view and i did! also yes, this is two chapters in one day. hope you like it!! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukki confronts kageyama yet again, yamaguchi speaks up and also, sugawara is a lovely senpai to his hopeless kouhai.

“Animals don’t like me.”

   Hinata looked as if he was about to burst out laughing. Affectionately, he pat the stray cat. “I think I know why,” he snickered.

   Kageyama growled at him. “Stop petting that thing, I want to go home.”

   “You’re very intimidating, Kageyama! It’s not very likeable,” Hinata stated, standing up, the cat circling around his leg.

   Kageyama glared disgustingly at the cat. The last time he tried to be nice to one, it scratched him, not once, not twice but three times.

   “But I think,” Hinata smiled, “they’ll warm up to you once they know you’re not really that scary.”

   “I am very scary,” he replied with uncertain pride.

   Hinata laughed. He picked up the cat gently and held it in front of Kageyama. “Pat its head,” he instructed.

   Kageyama did what Hinata said. Shakily and slowly, he reached out his hand and placed it lightly on the cat’s soft head. He waited for the scratch or hiss, but it never came.

   “See? It didn’t scratch you so it doesn’t dislike you.”

   “Dumbass, that’s because you were holding it.”

   Hinata laughed again, a wide grin on his face. “Yeah, maybe it’s because I don’t dislike you.”

 

* * * * * *

 

   Hinata left Kageyama’s house on Sunday morning. He was oddly quiet, Kageyama thought. Hinata was usually at his optimum perkiness in the morning; racing Kageyama to the kitchen, eating three or four servings of breakfast because he could, moving faster and more annoying than ever. Hinata had said it was because he felt tried. From what, Kageyama couldn’t figure out. In the end, he chose to dismiss being curious about it and just trust Hinata that day. Kageyama was feeling tired too, because volleyball practice on Friday had been extra strenuous.

   But nevertheless, he enjoyed spending time with Hinata that day, even though the purpose of it was totally corrupt; because it felt like a date to Kageyama. They had somewhat dressed up for the occasion (Kageyama had worn a cardigan this time round… that was dressy, right?), Kageyama paid for the food, and there was an awkward but definitely intimate moment between them.

   Kageyama didn’t know why he went up so close to Hinata. He should have, _he freaking should have_ , just told Hinata his collar was improper from his distance—from that appropriately comfortable distance. Stupid, stupid, stupid Kageyama to think he could just impose on Hinata’s personal space. He probably thought of how gross Kageyama was when he ran back into the fitting stall. Yes, he definitely was thinking that.

   But the feelings, god, were pounding in him. Kageyama would never admit it aloud, but Hinata looked very cute in that shirt he tried on—even though the collar was off, and careless dressing like that was one of his pet peeves. And he looked like he was having fun that day, too much fun probably since he tired himself out.

   Kageyama had fun too, but he kept thinking of how pathetic he was being. Being dishonest to Hinata, and to Yachi, was not right of him. But after his failed confession, or his mind: a foreshadowed rejection, Kageyama felt pessimistic about ever trying it again.

   The following Monday, he felt embarrassingly miserable holding the present box that he and Hinata bought together in his hands. Inside the box was all the things for Yachi: art supplies, a key chain, candy, a girly notebook. This was part of Hinata’s plan “make Yachi like Kageyama”. _Operation get Yachi and Kageyama together_ , right?

   Walking to Yachi’s class, Kageyama thought the present box was more of a goodie bag because it didn’t exactly convey a “hey I like you so I got you stuff you like” message. First of, the box was wrapped in more tape than actual wrapping paper (Kageyama has used up all the bandages he has for all the finger cuts he got trying to wrap the box). Secondly, the gift card attached to the ~~goodie bag~~ present box was store-bought; the note being “You’re much appreciated!”. Honestly, if Kageyama were to be presented this as some sort of token of affection, he’d throw it away without even bothering to look at what was in it.

   Yachi, thankfully, didn’t seem to mind. Being fully aware that that was a product of Hinata’s naiveness, Yachi happily took the presents from Kageyama. She smiled at him and looked more interested in what Kageyama was doing with Hinata over the weekend, pushing the present to one side.

   “You went on a date with Hinata?” Yachi’s voice was soft, despite the surprise in her face. She leaned over Kageyama’s desk.

   “Y-yeah… kind of,” Kageyama mumbled, looking out the window, “We went to the sportswear store and many other shops.”

   “Did he know it’s a date? Because it sounds like you just hung out with him as always.”

   “No…” he replied, glancing at her, “we just went shopping…”

   He heard her sigh. “So it was just Another Saturday with Kageyama-kun.”

   “No,” he chuckled. He never chuckled. “No, it felt different."

   Yachi giggled. “Maybe he’s starting to notice you! Maybe he likes you!”

   “No.” Kageyama felt his stomach twist. In a good way, in a bad way—he was confused.

   He looked at Yachi, feeling the same sudden surge of guilt creep up to him again. He apologised to her for involving her for the thousandth time, but again she didn’t mind. In fact, she seemed rather competitive about the situation, “Villager B will not lose!” she said.

   But despite whatever she meant by that, Kageyama didn’t feel so good. It should have been Hinata who was receiving a present from Kageyama. It should have been a date, not _Another Saturday with Kageyama-kun_.

   When recess came around, Kageyama couldn’t face Hinata. So instead of his usual routine of buying milk from the vending machine and then eating lunch with Hinata in class, Kageyama lingered by the vending machine. He leaned against it, sipping quietly on his milk, and watched other students pass by him. Hinata wouldn’t find him here. In fact, he wouldn’t even bother to search for Kageyama, right?

   “Yamaguchi, I don’t care about that,” some passer-by said. Kageyama frowned, recognising that bored, curt voice. He tried to hide his face in his jacket.

   “But, Tsukki, don’t you think that—“

   “Hm?” the surprise in his voice was so artificial it made Kageyama’s ears bleed, “What is the king doing here without his queen?”

   Kageyama, annoyed, lifted his head up to find Tsukishima and Yamaguchi standing before him. The spectacled weasel and his freckled companion had discovered Kageyama alone and, god, he didn’t want to deal with another confrontation now.

   Because the thing about Tsukishima was that he was no rival of Kageyama. Kageyama wouldn’t bother to compete with Tsukishima over anything even if the world depended on it. Hinata was Kageyama’s rival; Kageyama had reserved that position especially for him. Tsukishima, on the other hand, was the kind of person Kageyama would kill if he was given a gun and a free pass to kill anyone he wanted to. If there was a way to cleanly get away with murdering Tsukishima, Kageyama would take it without hesitation.

   “Leave me alone,” Kageyama warned.

   Tsukishima sniggered. “Someone’s upset about being rejected by his queen?”

   “What are you talking about?” Kageyama scowled at him.

   “Hinata wouldn’t shut up about it during Chemistry, right? Yamaguchi?”

   Yamaguchi piped up. “Y-yeah! He said ‘I think Kageyama’s finally becoming a nicer person. Yesterday, he told me he liked me for the first time ever! I think he’s finally opening up!’.”

   Kageyama felt like the earth beneath him just split and he was falling down in it into a deep, deep black hole. He… Hinata said that? In front of them? Shit, shit, shitshitshit—

   “Is the king unnerved?” Tsukishima taunted.

   _Yes_. “No, go away.”

   “Pathetic,” Tsukishima spat, “and hopeless.”

   Kageyama took a step forward, crushing his milk box. The atmosphere seemed as if it had gotten denser.

   “Ah, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi stepped in, he was trembling but determined to stop the tension, “We really need to get back to class!”

   Tsukishima kept his glare on Kageyama but then he sighed. Putting his hands in his pocket, he swiftly turned away and began walking away. Yamaguchi gave Kageyama an apologetic look before following behind his friend.

   _“What was that all about?”_ Kageyama mumbled under his breath, a deep frown on his face. Feeling a bit dizzy and shaky, he proceeded to throw the milk box away and wash his face in the bathroom.

   Kageyama always went to the bathroom when the court wasn’t an option. Washing his face, he thought, was an effective method to clear his mind of thoughts. Water, wash, clear—right? But all he seemed to be doing was carelessly splashing on his skin and the floor. Tsukishima was full of trash, Kageyama thought, he was an unsympathetic, insensitive bastard, and no wonder he only has one friend.

   “K-kageyama.” He flinched. To his shock, he saw Yamaguchi standing behind him from the sink mirror.

   Kageyama jumped, turning to face the freckled boy. _What was he doing here? If he’s here then that means—_

   “Ah, gomen, it’s just me,” Yamaguchi said apologetically. “Tsukki’s back in class.”

   Kageyama gave a slight nod, relieved that he didn’t have to see that brat more than once a day. Once, was enough. Kageyama proceeded to exit but found himself almost slipping on the bathroom floor. It was wet, like pool wet. Kageyama wanted to laugh, because he had created this mess and when was he not creating a mess?

   “You know,” Yamaguchi stopped him, his voice soft, “he doesn’t mean to piss you off so much.”

   Kageyama scoffed. “He always means to piss me off.”

   “He just thinks you shouldn’t be dishonest,” Yamaguchi tried to reason. Kageyama didn’t care, because what does Tsukishima know about being honest? About liking someone so much that he didn’t want to lose him?

   “It’s not nice to use Yachi as a cover-up…”

   Kageyama tensed up. Of course, of course. Tsukishima had figured out what he had been doing, and of course, Yamaguchi would know. And eventually, the whole wide world would know too, won’t they? He looked at Yamaguchi, and it felt like for the first time ever. Because he had never really noticed the freckled boy. In his head, he could imagine Tsukishima taunting _‘the king doesn’t have time to attend to his peasants!’_.

   “I’m sorry,” Kageyama said.

   “Ah, you don’t need to apologise!” Yamaguchi awkwardly laughed, trembling. “I’m the one who’s being rude here…”

   Yamaguchi, Kageyama found out, was a nice person… nothing like his companion. Why couldn’t that blond bastard be more like his nice, sweet friend? Why was Yamaguchi even friends with a mean guy like Tsukishima? Kageyama had so many questions.

   “Can I ask you something?” Yamaguchi asked. He wasn’t trembling as much. “Why don’t you just tell Hinata how you really feel?”

   Kageyama drew back, feeling an ache in his head. He shoved his hand into his jacket pocket, feeling his phone. Hinata should have at least called by now, he thought.

   “I mean…” he went on, “it’s not like he doesn’t not like you right?”

 

 

   Kageyama had run out the bathroom, partially because he wanted to flee, and partially because the school bell had just rung and he was going to be late for his next class if he didn’t get his books on time.

   _“It’s not like he doesn’t not like you, right?”_

   Yamaguchi’s words echoed in his head. Kageyama, for the longest time ever, refused to believe any possibility of the orange-headed boy liking him back because… because it was literally impossible, right? one) Hinata was practically unsusceptible to things like romance (right?), and two) let's say he wasn't and he actually liked Kageyama back, Kageyama would know; Hinata would be completely obvious about it.

   The ache in his head felt worse than before, and he could barely run straight without knocking in a wall or two.

   “Kageyama?” He halted. Snapping out of his thoughts, to his horror, he saw his senior standing across him with a shocked look on his face.

   “Sugawara-san!” Taking shaky, unsteady steps forward, Kageyama walked towards the silver-haired boy.

   Suddenly, he was light-headed. He barely registered the fact that it felt like the blood was rushing from his head all the way down to his feet. Little dots began swarming his vision, and he didn’t even feel it when he crashed to the ground, not even the pain of his face hitting the floor nosily.

 

   Kageyama woke up with a jolt. Registering his surroundings; he was lying on a bed, in an oddly white room that smelled like some chemicals, Kageyama jogged his memory of what had happened. He was running, he had a headache, and then he saw Sugawara and then he… fainted.

   “Kageyama!” Kageyama turned to see Sugawara sitting across the bed he laid on. “Nice to see that you’re finally awake.”

   Kageyama nodded wordlessly, unable to meet Sugawara’s eyes. He moved his hand up to his face, feeling as if something was clogged up in his… nose?

   “Ah, you fainted and I brought you to the school clinic,” Sugawara explained to him, holding up a tissue box. “Also, you fell on your face so you have a nosebleed.”

   “T-t-thank you, Sugawara-san,” Kageyama stuttered, feeling the pain in his nose.

   He beamed, passing a clean tissue to Kageyama. Kageyama hesitantly took it and swapped it with the blood-filled tissue that had been stuck up there for god knows how long. He felt like saying something to him. Thank you? I need help? Call a therapist, please?

   “Is everything alright?” Kageyama had heard that question too many times.

   “No,” he replied.

   “I think know what’s going on, Kageyama,” Suga gave him a small smile, “you can be honest with me.”

   Kageyama looked at Suga and sighed heavily. He felt utterly defeated, and tired, and god, the headache wouldn’t go away. Suga looked back at him earnestly. He had always been so understanding of Kageyama, as if he was his mother. Kageyama decided to let his guard down.

   “I like Hinata,” he choked out. “But instead of admitting it, I created a problem, a mess and I… I don’t know what to do.”

   “I think,” Suga said, “that you shouldn’t feel so stressed out. If you don’t feel confident about being honest, then it’s okay. Just don’t hate yourself for it.”

   It was as if he read the situation completely. Was he a love guru in his past life? Kageyama questioned.

   “Okay,” he replied softly, feeling much better than before.

   Suga smiled again, and he stood up. “I’ve got to get back to class now, I’ll see you later during practice. Please don’t run and think too hard.”

   Kageyama nodded and watch his senpai walk off and leave, but not before saying one last thing. “Kageyama,” he said, and it was like his voice was ringing on Kageyama’s ears, “Hinata already really cares about you. So you may never know, he could just like you back.”

 

 

   After resting in the clinic for a while longer, Kageyama had received permission from the school nurse to get back to class. Thankfully, he had to go through only three classes of people curiously poking into his business and asking why there was a tissue stuck up his nose, before the school bell rung again. When school ended, he could finally get away from everyone. And there was only one thing on his mind: volleyball practice.

   He walked cautiously to the gym, well aware that Hinata could pop up anywhere near him, ready to jump and race him. He hadn’t really seen the boy all day, catching only glimpses of his orange hair in a crowd of students after each class. Kageyama understood that he was trying to keep away from Hinata, but somehow, not hearing him it made him upset. 

   “KAGEYAMAAAA!” He flipped, acknowledging Hinata’s presence nearby. Knowing that the doors behind him would slam open soon, he rooted himself to the ground and prepared himself mentally and physically.

   All of a sudden, he heard a banging noise and the door crashed wide open. Standing across him, Hinata was panting and pointing an accusing finger at him. His hair was a mess and he looked as if he had run around the school at least twenty times.

   “Kageyama, you idiot!” he choked out, stomping his foot heavily towards Kageyama. In response, Kageyama backed away slowly.

   “Hinata—“ Suddenly, Hinata jumped towards him and Kageyama didn’t have enough time to react before Hinata landed right on him, causing the both of them to crash to the ground. Kageyama tried to move Hinata's body off him but Hinata wouldn't budge. Sitting on top of him, Hinata grasped firmly on Kageyama’s jacket and shook him angrily and violently. Kageyama tried to steady himself as Hinata swore at him and yelled all kinds of things.

   “Kageyama, you meanie!” he yelled. “You fall on your face, faint, bleed from your nose and you don’t tell me? I had to find out from other first years, you meanie! And before that, you disappear during recess and I couldn't find you and I forgot to charge my phone last night! Do you hate me, Kageyama? Are we friends?”

   Kageyama’s skin was tingling. Finally managing to steady himself with one of his hands holding him up, he brought his other hand up to Hinata’s neck. Hinata breathed heavily and glared at Kageyama hard. Shaking him one last time, Hinata yelped softly, his eyes tearing up.

   “I’m sorry,” Kageyama spoke quietly, his hand resting easily on Hinata’s warm neck. _Hinata really cares about you_. In response, Hinata stiffly let go of Kageyama’s jacket. Hanging his head lowly, he wiped away his tears.

   “I was so worried,” he sniffed, “that you wouldn’t toss to me anymore.”

   Hinata’s head moved closer towards Kageyama and somehow found its place on his shoulder. Kageyama made a soft chuckle and closed his eyes. _It’s not like he doesn’t not like you, right?_

   “I would never stop tossing to you,” he said, and that was all he needed to say to confirm his own feelings. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this chapter is bit messy, but i hope you like it! previously, i didn't really have an idea of how i wanted to carry out the story but now i do! i'm thinking of involving tsukishima and yamaguchi more... thank you for reading :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kageyama falls ever so deeper in love with hinata and he becomes friends with yamaguchi

“Your hair is dyed,” Kageyama stated.

   “Huh? But it isn’t.” Hinata whined. They were in middle of playing a video game at Kageyama’s house when Kageyama decided to question Hinata on a really silly topic. He paused the game to stare at Hinata.

   “How is it that you have orange hair?” he questioned, reaching out a hand to touch his hair.

   “I don’t know. My mom and Natsu have orange hair.”

   “It’s weird.” Hinata’s hair was soft, real soft. Kageyama rarely got to touch it but whenever he did, it ignited a flame in him.

   “You… don’t like it?”

   Kageyama drew his hand back, feeling very shy all of a sudden.

   “No, I like your hair,” he said, turning to look at the ground.

 

* * * * * *

 

   “I would never stop tossing to you,” Kageyama said, smirking into Hinata’s hair.

   God, he liked him so much. There had never been a moment of doubt for his feelings for him, and that’s what kept him going, right? Because Hinata never gave up on him—on them—and so shouldn’t he.

   _One day_ , he thought, heart pounding in his chest, _he’ll like me back. I’ll make sure of it._

   Quietly, he moved his hand up to Hinata’s hair. Honestly, he could stay like this forever—just them, just touching. Just for that moment, he could forget about everyone and everything else. But of course, their moment had to be ruined.

   “Oi, we’re trying to walk to the gym here,” Kageyama heard someone say. He looked up, and lo and behold, Tsukishima the great cock-block and his comrade were standing before him. “If you want to be lovers, please do it somewhere else.”

   Kageyama felt the weight on his shoulder release. “Tsukishima, y-y-you jerk!” Hinata spat out, trembling as he stood up. “I’m not the one Kageyama likes—“

   “Hinata!” Kageyama stood up to face them as well, shaking with anger and unbothered by the fact that his face was entirely red. “Hinata, that’s enough.”

   “Please be homosexuals somewhere else,” Tsukishima spat, looking down at Kageyama from his glasses.

   In a flash, Kageyama violently grabbed Tsukishima by the collar of his shirt. He was seething with anger and fear, and he swore to god if this bastard dared to expose him…

   “I’ll kill you,” he said lowly. Tsukishima just sniggered at him. But before Kageyama could react, they were curtly interrupted.

   “Kageyama! Tsukishima!”

   Right behind them, their captain was standing with his hands on his hips. Daichi walked towards them, a dark, ominous aura surrounding him that anyone knew better than to mess with. On instinct, the boys quickly jumped back and Kageyama released Tsukishima.

   “Ah,” Tsukishima whined, his voice as monotonous and annoying as ever, “we were just getting started…”

   Daichi glared at them. “Gym. Now.”

   The boys followed suit, all feeling a bit childish as they shuffled their feet inside the gym. Kageyama clenched his jaw, he almost lost his cool. Dammit. Even worse, he almost lost it to Tsukishima. Making a quick glance at the other boy, Kageyama caught his usual deadpanned look, as if none of what happened affected him.

   As practice begun, Kageyama managed to cool down. He decided to concentrate on volleyball and, well, Hinata. They played fervently, filling the gym with their excited yells and loud banter.

   Kageyama would never admit it but practicing with Hinata always made him excited. It was an unchanging routine whenever they were partnered together; Kageyama tosses, Hinata spikes. But it was fun, it was exhilarating, and Kageyama knew of the pride and happiness the both of them got whenever they were perfectly in sync.

  Hinata liked that about them, right? Kageyama wondered. They were unarguably an invincible duo when it came down to volleyball. Neither of them would be the same without the other. Kageyama couldn’t imagine it any other way—he couldn’t imagine Hinata not being there for him and Kageyama not tossing to him.

   Okay, so maybe they were rivals, and maybe they vowed to defeat each other. But on the same court, on the same ground, they were a team—and that made Kageyama feel pride more than anything.

   Practice break soon followed and everyone scattered off to catch their breaths, leaving only Kageyama and Hinata on the court because their feet were too exhausted and numb to make any big movements. They sat on the floor, lying near each other, facing up to the ceiling.

   “I love volleyball so much, Kageyama,” Hinata suddenly said, “don’t you?”

   Kageyama turned to look at him. Hinata was panting but there was a calmness and blissfulness to his voice. There was sweat rolling down his skin, and his clothes sticking on him, and his hands were red from all the spiking—but Kageyama wanted to kiss him right then.

   He smiled momentarily, but Hinata didn’t catch it because he wasn’t facing him. “That goes without saying,” he replied.

   Before Hinata could respond, Kageyama got up. Standing above him, he put out his hand for Hinata to take.

   “Come on. You love volleyball so much, right?”

  Hinata look bewildered but gave him a firm nod. He took Kageyama’s hand and got up as well. They heard the footsteps and chatter of their other teammates coming back to the gym.

   “Then let’s play.”

 

  

   “Kageyama, toss to me! Toss to me!”

   “Dumbass, shut up! I am tossing!”

   Kageyama and Hinata carried on playing together until they had to switch partners. Kageyama secretly didn’t like that system, he had decided when they were resting together that he wanted Hinata by his side.

   And it’s for that reason, Kageyama would never stop trying to beat Hinata. If it meant that Hinata would continue to stay by his side, for five more years, for ten, Kageyama would continue to give his best. They would stand on top of the world together—side by side or on opposing teams, it didn’t matter—as long as they were together.

   Kageyama decided to take a break, because Tanaka, his other oh-so faithful partner, was trying to chat with Kiyoko and Yachi. He walked towards the bench to retrieve his water bottle, where Yamaguchi was casually sitting.

   “Ah! Kageyama, having fun?” he greeted kindly, teetering as Kageyama sat down next to him. Kageyama looked around, and it seems that Tsukishima was preoccupied dealing with Daichi and Sugawara.

   “Yeah,” he replied.

   “That’s nice,” Yamaguchi said, before looking off somewhere else. “Did you know, Yachi’s really good at Mathematics too?”

   “No, I didn’t,” Kageyama responded, an uncomfortable feeling settling in his stomach.

   “Yeah,” he sounded excited to talk about her, “she recently started to tutor me on it. She’s really nice—I mean, good.”

   Kageyama nodded, drinking away quietly. Just because they had one proper conversation, it didn’t mean they were friends.

   “Ah, sorry,” Yamaguchi apologised, all of a sudden, hanging his head low, “I shouldn’t be talking to you like that… it’s not like we’re friends.”

   Kageyama frowned at himself. Maybe he shouldn’t be a jerk to him, after all, he was no Tsukishima. “No, it’s okay. We c-can be f-f-friends…”

   Yamaguchi looked up at him and the baffled look on his face made Kageyama nervous. If there was one thing he had learnt recently, it was that it felt nice to make friends. He had learnt that from Hinata, and Yachi too. He didn’t have to make everyone his enemy.

   “R-r-really?” Yamaguchi questioned. “O-okay, thank you…”

   Before either of them could say anything else, they heard a distinctive roar coming towards them.

   “Kageyama! I was waiting for you on the court!” Tanaka called out, settling his hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. _No, you were talking to Kiyoko-san,_ he wanted to say.

   “Sorry, let’s play now,” he replied.

   He put down his bottle and stood up, proceeding to play. Glancing at Hinata and then at Yachi, he thought about it again. _Yeah_ , he decided, _it was nice to have friends._

 

   Practice carried on until it turned dark. All exhausted and panting, the team sat down around Coach Ukai to listen to his debrief.

   “Great work, Karasuno! At this pace, we’ll soon be able to catch sight of the bottom of the beet mug! Moving on, I have some news… Karasuno is going to take a trip to the beach!”

   The room erupted. Everyone’s tiredness disappeared as they started hollering and chattering away. After their chatter somewhat died down, Takeda-sensei spoke up.

   “We’ve organised a trip to the beach this Saturday so that you guys can not only get a well-deserved break for your hard work, but get to experience a volleyball court on a different ground.”

   “Yes,” Coach Ukai chimed in, “we’ll discuss more about it next practice. Now, clean up the gym and go home!”

   With gleeful smiles on their faces, the team did as they were told and shuffled their feet around the gym. Kageyama decided to retrieve the volleyballs lying around.

   He was excited for the trip like everyone else, but something about it made him feel nervous too. He needed a moment to think so he tried to avoid Hinata, who was off and about the trip. Maybe it was getting to spend more time about him, or maybe it was imagining him shirtless and only in trunks, splashing water in the ocean and… _God, why was it always about him?_ Kageyama flinched.

   “I’m getting the feeling that you don’t want me around.”

   Kageyama looked down and scoffed. _That was a first,_ he thought, _Hinata getting something._

   “I’ve never wanted you around,” he said, trying to push past Hinata so that he could pick up the volleyballs on the floor. _God, why was it always him?_

   “Yeah maybe.” Hinata moved to block him. “You were probably thinking that a long time ago. Until you decided that you _always_ wanted me around, right? Come on, Kageyama-kun…”

   Kageyama felt somewhat exposed, it’s not like he told Hinata that, right? He slapped away Hinata’s hand jabbing his stomach. “I’ve never decided that.”

   “Okay, maybe it was me who decided,” he giggled. “But it doesn’t matter. I’ll always be around.”

   Kageyama clenched his jaw, obviously affected by Hinata’s words. “That’s stupid,” he said, “you can’t possibly always annoy me.”

   He shoved past Hinata who was laughing, loud. He went under the net to retrieve the used balls on the other side of the court. When he turned around, Hinata was standing in front of the net, grasping onto it.

   “I’ll always be around,” he said, a careless smirk on his face, and Kageyama didn’t know if it was the ball in his hand that he dropped or his vulnerable, pounding-faster-than-usual heart, or both.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! i'm sorry, i'm not a big fan of this chapter... but anyway i hope you guys like it! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata is as clueless as ever and kageyama's just going with it

Hinata was preoccupied, he was always. He was busy trying to improve on his receiving. Too busy idolising Nishinoya and trying to learn from him. He looked cute when he was practicing—all orange hair and bright smile.

   Hinata took a bad step forward and got hit in the face with a ball. He managed to hold himself back from falling, obviously getting used to such attacks. Kageyama watched silently, thinking.

   “He’s never going to realise your feelings for him.”

   Kageyama wanted to whip around at the voice, but he was still watching him. He didn’t turn his head. “Go away, Tsukishima.”

   “You’re wasting your time,” he said, and damn if he didn’t sound so obnoxious. “He’s too dense—he can’t help himself.”

   “I know,” Kageyama replied, turning away. “Neither can I.”

 

* * * * * *

 

“ _Operation get Kageyama and Yachi together: Phase Two.”_

   Hinata was sitting at the edge of his chair, leaning forward on Kageyama’s desk to whisper in his ear. If he wasn’t concentrating on what Hinata was saying, Kageyama would have blown a fuse realising how gentle Hinata’s breath felt.

   “Huh?” Kageyama drew back almost immediately, his cheeks quick to turn red. He made a quick glance around, hoping no one saw that.

   Looking back, Hinata looked serious, ridiculously serious. “Kageyama," he said, "it’s time to move forward with our plan! Phase Two!”

   Kageyama grunted. He had almost forgotten about it, “the plan”. After Hinata’s plan of giving Yachi presents turned out to be “successful”, he hadn’t spoke of wanting to do anything else and Kageyama thought he had forgotten about it. Well, Kageyama wished he would forget about it, about everything. All this ever done was make his life worse. All this ever done was gear Hinata further into _friend zone._ By now, Kageyama thought, after pretending none of it ever happened, Hinata would have forgotten about it.

   He was wrong. “Phase One was successful,” Hinata went on, his voice confident and proud, “Yachi liked the presents you gave her so you have proved your presence in her life noteworthy!”

   “You mean the presents we—“

   Hinata refused to be interrupted and have his pride taken from him. He slammed a magazine down on Kageyama’s desk. “Now, we can move on to Phase Two! This week is dress to impress…”

   “Hinata, where are you going with this?” Kageyama asked, fighting the urge to bang his head on the desk.

   Hinata cheekily slid the magazine towards him. Kageyama narrowed his eyes, reading words like ‘fashion’ and ‘dress to impress the girl of your dreams’ off the cover. He could tell that Hinata had something embarrassing planned up his sleeves.

   Hinata gave him a silly yet earnest smirk. “We’re going shopping again, Kageyama,” he said.

 

 

   Kageyama didn’t know why he agreed to go along with Hinata’s plan yet again, maybe he was feeling dazed or maybe Hinata was just really convincing. Either way, there he was walking out of school, with Hinata skipping excitedly next to him, on their way to the mall again.

   After Coach Ukai announced the beach trip (the  _Karasuno Team Bonding and Training Trip_ as Takeda-sensei put it), everyone displayed their excitement and it had been the hottest topic to talk about. Hinata, who was especially excited as the trip would be his first ever of the sort, had decided that the beach trip on Saturday would be a perfect opportunity to make progress of "the plan". This time around, Kageyama was to be aiming to impress Yachi with Kageyama’s social skills and fashion sense, that was after being able to “impress her with Kageyama’s generosity and thoughtfulness” through the presents. It sounded utterly ridiculous coming out of Hinata’s mouth, but for a moment, Kageyama wondered if it could actually work. Not that he wanted it to. He definitely didn't want it to.

   “I was at the convenience store with my mom when I saw this magazine. It seemed really cool so I bought it! Maybe it could help us,” Hinata smirked, flipping through the pages of the magazine. Kageyama wasn't appreciating how thoughtful Hinata was being.

   “Yeah, maybe,” he replied, trying to sound nonchalant.

   Hinata’s eyes were focused on the magazine but Kageyama was sure he was smiling at him. “I just want to give you the best help I can give,” he remarked.

   Kageyama almost froze, before feeling his heart sink. _Ah, it’s because we’re friends,_ he thought solemnly.

   “ _Operation get Kageyama and Yachi together!_ Ah, it sound so cool!” Hinata giggled. “First, we’re going shopping for clothes! Your fashion sense, Kageyama," he shook his head and sighed, "is very dull. Just plain dull.”

   “Huh? What do you know about fashion sense?” Kageyama retorted exasperatedly. “You’re always wearing just a plain t-shirt and pants…”

   Yeah, but it was enough to make Kageyama’s heart soar. Just seeing him in casual clothes, in sportswear, in pyjamas… Kageyama quickly shook away such embarrassing thought.

   Hinata stuck out his tongue. “I’m not the one trying to impress a girl here, okay! Geez!”

   Kageyama decided to dismiss ill-made comment off. “Idiot, what else do we have to do?” he asked instead.

   “Actually, that’s all I’ve got,” Hinata replied. “We can just get some food after that!”

   Kageyama nodded. “Did you bring money?”

   “I was hoping you could pay…”Hinata scratched the back of his head, and smiled warily. 

   “Huh?” Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows and instantly grabbed Hinata by the hair on his head. “You think I have money to burn? I already paid last time.”

   “Ow! Ow! Kageyama-kun, that hurts!”

   Kageyama gripped tighter and only let go after Hinata pleaded to him. “You’re paying next time,” he huffed.

   “Hah,” Hinata let out a soft chuckle, rubbing his head, “okay, then it’s a date!”

   _Date?_ Kageyama froze.

   “Just kidding!” Hinata joked, laughing loudly. He skipped past Kageyama, flashing him an unabashed smile.

   A nervous chuckle escaped Kageyama’s lips. _It’s not a date_. 

  

   Shopping with Hinata was always a terrible idea. The boy spent money as if he had a bottomless allowance and always made a ruckus in the stores. Running around the store, he was picking a load of clothes and rambling noisily about fashion (as if reading the magazine had bestowed with him with profound knowledge on it).

   On the other hand, Kageyama stood still and awkward between two racks of clothes. He so desperately wanted to bury himself at the moment. He was indecisive, and in actual fact quite unbothered, when it came to picking clothes to wear. With empty hands, he decided to trust Hinata with the shopping.

   “Kageyama-kun!” Hinata called out, racing towards Kageyama, a mountain of clothes in his arms, “What about these?”

   “D-d-dumbass! We don’t need that many!” he stammered, his face getting red. "Don't go choosing everything you see!"

   Hinata ignored his ill-temper and stared at him hopefully, giving Kageyama a sweet smile. Hesitantly, Kageyama took a look at the clothes Hinata had picked before collecting them in his own arms and walking off to the changing room.

   “How is it?” Hinata asked him eagerly as he locked himself in a fitting stall and dumped the clothes on the floor.

   “I haven’t tried anything on yet, idiot!” Kageyama snapped. Narrowing his eyes, he stared at the pile and wondered if Hinata picked the clothes with his eyes closed or not. Because some of the clothes looked weird, some looked okay and some looked like they were from a completely different store. Wanting to get over with this, Kageyama sighed and randomly grabbed a shirt from the pile.

   “Kageyama-kun, are you ready? Can I see? Can I?” he heard Hinata ask. When he put on the shirt, he realised that it wasn’t half bad. Staring at himself in the long mirror, he analysed the plain, collared t-shirt. It was really, really plain and there was nothing eye-grabbing about it… but somehow, the fact that Hinata had picked it made Kageyama feel like it was special.

   Turning on his back, he proceeded to unlock the fitting stall door. “Hinata, I—“

   “Wah!” Hinata cut him short, he was beaming with excitement, “Kageyama, that looks really cool!”

   Kageyama gulped. “S-so?”

   “I knew I had great fashion sense, but wah!” Hinata marvelled, walking over to him. “The colour suits you too!”

   Hinata’s eyes were twinkling, he looked really happy. Kageyama was blushing as he stared at Hinata. “It’s seriously nice, you definitely should get it! Yachi will see you in this and think _‘bwah, Kageyama-kun is very fashionable’_!” Hinata went on, patting Kageyama on the shoulder.

   “O-okay,” Kageyama replied shyly, not knowing how else to respond. Was Hinata's fashion sense for real? Kageyama didn't know. Oblivious to Kageyama's nervousness, Hinata pushed him back into the stall and asked him to try on some more clothes.

   On his words, Kageyama tried on a few more. He would put on an item, show it to Hinata who would give him a thumbs-up and compliment him or laugh and tell him he looks ridiculous. They were being ridiculous, acting like fools as if nobody else was around (they clearly weren't alone and were getting stares from other customers). But each time Kageyama went out and back into the stall, Hinata's laughter loud and clear for him to hear behind the door, he would feel like breaking out into a wide grin because he was having so much fun. 

   But it’s not a date, he would tell himself. Because he had to restrain himself from making any unwanted moves.

   Kageyama and Hinata continued on with their shopping until the boys soon came to a decision, a difficult one in Hinata's position, to select only a few items from the pile. After paying for it, they left the store in bags.

   “That was fun!” Hinata rejoiced.

   “Yeah, but next time you’re paying, got it?”

   Hinata laughed and waved a dismissive hand. “Yeah, next time, next time.”

   They proceeded to have dinner at a fast food restaurant where they ate like pigs and chatted like they were the only two around. And it was really nice, and really fun ( ~~especially because~~ even though their conversation was all about volleyball) and Kageyama dreaded the moment when they had to go home.

   “Ah, I’m really full!” Hinata said as they were walking back. “But, I had lots of fun today!”

   Kageyama bit the insides of his cheeks. He nodded.

  “You know, Kageyama-kun,” Hinata’s tone wasn’t as energetic all of a sudden, “I think you’re a really cool person…”

   Kageyama stared at him with wide eyes. Hinata was looking upwards with a soft, blissful expression, hand clamped together at the back of his head. Kageyama couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not.

   Hinata made a small chuckle. “And a really cool friend, too.”

   Kageyama felt like chuckling too, but louder. Because what was he expecting? _It’s not a date. It’s not a date._

   Despite the pain he was feeling in his chest, he looked upwards as well. He squinted, he wouldn’t have noticed it if he hadn’t looked up but there were dark clouds in the sky. Suddenly, he felt water drip onto his cheek.

   “Ah, it’s raining!” Hinata said, and soon more water fell.

   Kageyama cursed under his breath. He had just realised his mother had warned him about the weather that day, and unfortunately he had forgotten to pack an umbrella. To make matters worse, the rain was being spiteful; pouring down heavily and mercilessly.

   Hinata responded quickly. “Don’t mind, don’t mind,” he said as he opened up his schoolbag and took out a folding umbrella.

   “My mom packed an umbrella for me!” he grinned at Kageyama.

   The two boys proceeded to walk back home, after a ridiculous argument over who would hold the umbrella for the both of them (Kageyama clearly won the battle for height). Their feet splashing in puddles, they were practically shoving each other for shelter under the umbrella, neither of them wanting to get wet.

   Kageyama felt nervous. Even though it wasn’t the first time they had been in such situation, he always felt shy being closer-than-usual to him. He held onto the handle of the umbrella more firmly, finally deciding ignore the fact that Hinata’s shoulders were grazing against his.

   “How am I supposed to go home like this?” Hinata sighed. There was definitely no way he could go home in this rain, the journey would be too far and too dangerous. Kageyama stared at the shorter boy, thinking hard of what to say to him.

   But Hinata beat him to it. “Guess I’ll be staying at your place today!” he said cheekily.

   “Huh? Don’t go making decisions by yourself,” Kageyama replied.

   Hinata just laughed. “But you’ll let me stay anyway, right?”

   Kageyama couldn’t rebuff. He nodded slowly.

   “I told you, Kageyama,” Hinata said in an affirmative tone, “I’ll always be around to annoy you!”

   Kageyama turned to look at him, and all of a sudden, he felt a strong gush of wind. The umbrella fell back a bit and Kageyama realised that the weather was going to get worse than they hoped for. What had his mother told him? Heavy rain, strong wind and—

   Hinata suddenly jumped at the sound of thunder booming. He scooted closer to Kageyama, his head cowering under Kageyama’s arm. Kageyama frowned and attempted to push the little guy away, “Oi, I’m holding the umbrella, could you not—“

   Kageyama’s words were cut short when he felt Hinata trembling. His eyes widened as realisation hit him. Hinata had only told him once but he had a huge fear of thunderstorms. Thunderstorms, Hinata had said, were big, loud and scary, and he would much rather die than be caught in one. Kageyama was feeling a bit scared of them too, because he yelped when thunder boomed again, and the umbrella shook.

   “Kageyama, I-I’m scared. I don't want to die...” Hinata quaked, and Kageyama could feel him getting cold. Instinctively (screw his stupid nervousness), he pulled Hinata even closer towards him and the both of them squeezed under the umbrella.

   And then he took Hinata’s hand. Or maybe Hinata took Kageyama’s hand… Either way, it was totally forgivable, because thunderstorms were big and loud and scary. And they held each other’s hands tight as if to prove to the other that they were still alive, and the other was testifying to that fact.

   “I’m here,” Kageyama said. _I’m here,_ he screamed voicelessly, _I’m here_. "We're almost to my house."

   And he clutched onto Hinata’s hand tighter. They walked back to Kageyama’s house like that, hand in hand. And it would have been okay— _mostly okay—_ if one of them just let go. But neither of them did, even after the storm calmed down.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! ah i'm really sorry for taking so long to update! i have finals/national exams coming soon so i've been studying hard. hope you like this chapter!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama calls it a trip of humiliation and discomfort, Hinata calls it a team-bonding, fun-guaranteed trip. Kageyama's probably right.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to, um, hold your hand so tight,” Kageyama said. He drew back his hand coldly and slid it in his pocket.

   “Hah,” Hinata’s low laugh only made the situation more awkward. “Sorry for holding your hand in the first place.”

   Kageyama was sure it had been him who grabbed hold of Hinata’s hand first, but whatever, he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He couldn’t hold himself back and it was his fault that Hinata’s hand was red now. _Talk to me about something else,_ he pleaded in his mind, _talk to me about anything else, talk to me about the trip._

   Hinata must have gotten it. “I’m really excited about the trip,” he said.

   “Me too,” he replied.

   Hinata nodded. “Do… do you like swimming?”

   “Yeah,” Kageyama replied, nodding too, and he wondered how long the awkwardness would last.

   Hinata nodded again. “Okay,” he said, and Kageyama heard the very beginning of a laughter in his voice—a fatal laughter—and it almost nearly killed him.

 

* * * * * *

 

   Kageyama was not looking forward to the trip. Not even after the shopping, and having days to deal with his nerves. In actuality, it just made him more nervous. When he woke up on Saturday morning, for once he felt relieved that Hinata wasn’t beside him because then he wouldn’t have to hear his annoying chatter.

   Yet, when the doorbell rung at ten o’clock sharp, he was greeted by none other than the orange-headed boy carrying a haversack and looking annoyingly excited for the trip. Kageyama was quick to slam the door at Hinata’s face.

   “Tobio!” his mother scolded him.

   It was an impulsive action, he wanted to argue but instead he simply sighed and opened the door again. Hinata scowled at him and walked in, going straight to the kitchen to greet Kageyama’s mother.

   Kageyama’s mother’s eyes lit up upon seeing the orange-headed boy and she gave him a wide smile. She had always been so welcoming and fond of Hinata, treating him like another son (except better) and getting excited whenever he slept over. Hinata, in turn, was as sociable as ever and got along with her fantastically. He was always complimenting her about her cooking, about how she kept the house so clean and even commented once or twice ( ~~probably~~ definitely more) on how she was nothing like the brooding Kageyama she raised.

   “Hinata-kun, how nice of you to pick Tobio up!” she told him. “I’m making the both of you bento for your trip.”

   “It’s nothing, I just wanted to make sure that Kageyama-kun didn’t try to escape today,” he replied cheekily.

   “I’m going take a shower now,” Kageyama interjected, rolling his eyes.

   “Yeah, you should! You stink, Kageyama-kun!” he heard him say, followed by his mother’s laughter. Kageyama excused himself and he left the two of them in the kitchen.

   He wondered what they would talk about while he was bathing. Probably about Kageyama, he thought, and he imagined them sharing embarrassing stories about him and talking about the stuff he does at school. He couldn’t help but let a smile crept up to his face. _They’re getting along,_ he thought to himself, _they’re getting along like mother and son-in-law._

   Kageyama got out of the shower after Hinata banged on the bathroom door for the tenth time. His hair still dripping wet, he put on the clothes that he carelessly picked out from his wardrobe and ran down to the kitchen.

   “Ah, Kageyama, you’re finally done!” Hinata rejoiced. “Your hair’s still wet but—what the hell are you wearing?”

   Kageyama frowned and looked down at himself. “Huh? I’m wearing my clothes, you dumbass.”

   “You’re not wearing the clothes we bought on Tuesday! We bought those specifically for today!” Hinata cried, walking towards Kageyama and tugging on his shirt.

   “You mean the clothes we got with _my_ money,” Kageyama snapped.

   Hinata attempted to pull Kageyama back into his room, insisting that he change immediately into something of his choosing. After much whining and his mother’s death glare (which Kageyama’s pretty sure meant that she had just chose Hinata over her own son), Kageyama finally gave in and went back upstairs.

   Hinata rummaged through Kageyama’s closet, pulling out the shirts they bought together. Kageyama saw nothing wrong with what he was already wearing; they were going to the beach, so Kageyama wore what he thought was practical for such occasion and that would be a plain t-shirt and shorts.

   Hinata wanted colours and patterns and prints. He wanted Kageyama to stand out, it was part of his plan, you see, but Kageyama had totally forgotten about it. Taking off his t-shirt, he cursed under his breath as Hinata ranted away.

   “ _Operation get Kageyama and Yachi together!_ You have to impress her by dressing nice! You have to stand out in her eyes, Kageyama!” Hinata scolded him, throwing a shirt at his face. “Wear this! The print’s really cool.”

   Kageyama snorted and reluctantly put on the shirt. It was a dress shirt, with buttons and a tropical, floral print. Kageyama thought it looked exactly like the ones those Hawaiians wore. _Kageyama was not Hawaiian._

   “Oi, I don’t even remember buying this shirt,” Kageyama said.

   Hinata looked up at him and eyed the Hawaiianshirt. “That’s because I put this shirt in the basket last minute,” he replied, grinning. “Isn’t it cool?”

   “I don’t like it,” Kageyama said bluntly. He started to unbutton the shirt.

   “What?” Hinata was flabbergasted. “But the print is really outstanding! Kageyama, wait, don’t take it off yet.”

   Kageyama threw him one of his death scowls as he continued to button down. No way in hell was he going to wear something so out-of-his-comfort-zone.

   Hinata quickly ran over to him and started to button back his shirt as he buttoned it down. “Oi, what are you doing? I said I don’t like the shirt, idiot!” Kageyama hissed, glaring down at Hinata.

   “At least try on the matching pants first! They both have the same cool print on!” Hinata begged with pleading eyes. Kageyama felt Hinata’s hands clutched onto his shirt and rest on his chest. He looked away, because if his eyes were to meet Hinata’s, he’d definitely have a hard time saying no.

   “Dumbass Hinata, this shirt is stupid,” he mumbled.

   “Please, please, please! Just wear the shorts that goes with this shirt! It comes in a set and it’s really really cool! If you wear it, I won’t ask you to toss to me for the whole of next week!”

 

 

   Hinata’s idea of a cool outfit must have been way off, Kageyama soon realised.

   “N-n-nice clothes, Kageyama.”

   “Ahahaha! Kageyama, where are you going with that outfit?”

   “Who’s the King trying to impress, huh?”

   “Guys, stop making fun of him. Kageyama, it’s an… interesting choice of outfit.”

   Kageyama should have known better than to trust Hinata with this. He folded his arms over his chest protectively.

   After Kageyama changed into the outfit that Hinata choose, the boys left Kageyama’s house to meet up with the others at the beach. Kageyama’s mother was kind enough to drive them there, which Kageyama felt thankful for. Because knowing now that he looked ridiculous embarrassing, he was glad he didn’t have to suffer a bus ride of people staring at him judgementally.

   Kageyama listened as his teammates laughed at him. They started laughing at him the minute they saw Hinata and him running towards them. Kageyama, of course, didn’t understand what or who they were laughing at until Nishinoya and Tanaka pointed at him. He wanted to bury himself underneath the sand.

   “Oi, that’s enough,” Daichi spoke up, and everyone silenced, “never mind that Kageyama dresses weird! We’re here to have fun and play volleyball!”

   The boys cheered excitedly and they proceeded to find a good spot to place the beach mat. As they walked, Kageyama couldn’t help but take in the beautiful scenery of the beach.

   “Wah! The beach smells so nice!” he heard Hinata say,

   “Ah, I know what you mean, Shouyou,” Nishinoya chimed in, “the beach has this salty scent that’s really refreshing!”

   Kageyama felt an arm wrap around his shoulder. He looked at the person. “Haha!” Tanaka laughed in his ear. “What are we waiting here for? Let’s get into the water already!”

   Nishinoya and Tanaka didn’t hesitate to drop their things and start stripping down, yelling from the top of their lungs as they turned their heels to the water. But they quickly found themselves unable to move.

   “You idiots,” Daichi scolded them, his hands grasping the hair on the boys’ head tightly. “Put on sunscreen first before getting into the water!”

   The two boys pouted but did as they were told. The others simply sighed and it came as no surprise to them when Kiyoko smacked the two idiots when they asked her to put sunscreen on their backs for them. Nevertheless, they were the first two to jump into the water, and they yelled even louder than they did before.

   Kageyama deliberately took his own sweet time to put down his stuff. He couldn’t believe that he looked so ridiculous that his teammates laughed at him. It made his experience at the beach worse than he expected, and he knew the  _worse_ hadn’t even begun.

   “Kageyama, hurry up! I want to swim!” Hinata exclaimed, jumping up and down in front of Kageyama. He watched jealously as the other boys splashed in the water.

   “Shut up! I’m not in the mood to swim!” Kageyama said.

   Hinata was bewildered. “What do you mean? Of course you are!”

   “No, I’m not. I don’t like swimming!”

   “That’s crazy! Who doesn’t like swimming?!”

   Kageyama, annoyed, swiftly grabbed him by the hair of his head to stop him from jumping. He was just about to throw the boy when Yachi interrupted.

   “Um, Kageyama-kun,” she asked meekly, “could it be that you don’t know how to swim?”

   Kageyama felt the blood drain from his face. Hinata looked at him, baffled. “K-Kageyama, d-do you know how to swim?” he asked.

   Kageyama thought of lying, but that wouldn’t be smart, because then Hinata would drag his ass to the sea, thinking that Kageyama could swim, and then Kageyama would drown.

   “N-n-no…” he replied softly. His hand released Hinata.

   It wasn’t like he ever needed to learn how to swim, he never thought it was important. Volleyball was important. Yet, he felt completely embarrassed about it. Whenever Hinata talked about how much he loved the beach and swimming in the sea, Kageyama would feel uncomfortable.

   Hinata couldn’t hold in his laughter. Looking at Kageyama’s face turn furiously red, he burst out laughing, clutching his stomach as if it hurt. “K-Kageyama can’t swim! Kageyama can't s-swim!”

   “You brat! You wanna die?”

   Kageyama felt like rotting in a hole underground. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

   “Ma, ma, don’t worry!” Kageyama heard Sugawara say over his shoulder. “Daichi and I brought some floaties just in case! So, Kageyama, you can still enjoy the waters!”

   Sugawara was a nice senpai, he really was, and he had helped Kageyama countless times and Kageyama knew he could lean on him if he ever needed to. But now was not a good time for Kageyama. He’d rather much prefer to build himself a sandcastle huge enough for himself and move permanently into it.

   “I’m sorry but I don’t think—“

   Hinata jumped in front of them and his face made an expression full of glee. “Woo! That’s awesome! Kageyama-kun, now we can go swim!”

   “I don’t want to—“

   Kageyama felt Sugawara’s hand pat him hardly. “Don’t be shy! Hinata will teach you how to swim. Right, Hinata?”

   “Woo!” Hinata nodded his head a bit too excitedly.

  

  

   Kageyama didn’t know how he ended up like this—or how he ended up going along with anything that day—swimming floats on his arms, a kickboard in his hand and goggles around his head. He looked ridiculous, and the sneering that surrounded him only made the situation worse.

   “Now, you’re ready to swim!” Sugawara cheered above the laughter. Kageyama’s face was entirely red as he gave a pleading look at his senpai.

   “Ye-yeah, Kageyama! Let’s s-s-see you swim!” Hinata chimed in, holding back his laughter.

   “Um, do I actually need all these?” Kageyama asked, ignoring the orange-headed boy and his other teammates sniggering at him.

   “Nope! But I thought it’d be good for the pictures!” Sugawara beamed at him. Kageyama went from embarrassed to confused as Yachi popped up from behind Sugawara, a sheepish grin on her face and a camera in her hands.

   “Pictures?—“ Kageyama couldn’t process what happened but a click and a flash went off and his vision blurred momentarily. He heard laughing again.

   “Sorry, Kageyama,” Yachi said, her hands trembling. “Suga-senpai asked me to take pictures today.”

   “That’s a really nice picture, Yachi!” Sugawara told her. “Just a bit shaky, but it’s nice! Right, Hinata?”

   “Woo!” was all that came out from Hinata’s mouth.

   “That’s the spirit!” Sugawara smiled, happily smacking Kageyama on his back. “Hinata, I leave Kageyama with you then!”

   “W-what?” Kageyama stammered. Before he knew it, his oh-so-trustworthy senpai had run off to the sea without him and joined Daichi and the others in the waters.

   “Kageyama-kun, let’s go! Let’s go!” he heard Hinata say. The boy was much to excited to Kageyama’s dismay.

   “I don’t need to learn how to swim! I don’t find it important!” Kageyama said stubbornly, planting his feet firmly to the sand. Hinata just laughed at him.

 

 

   “Okay, Kageyama! Paddle your feet now. Left foot, right foot, left foot—“

   “I know how to paddle, idiot!” Kageyama grunted.

   His face was entirely red. There were many reasons for that: one) he didn’t actually know how to paddle, two) he could hear his teammates laughing behind him, and three) this was the third time his face had been dunked into the water. Waddling his feet awkwardly like a new-born walking for the first time, Kageyama prayed for the humiliation to end.

   “Ka-ge-ya-ma,” Hinata called out to him, “you need to chill!”

   “I am chill,” he muttered, trying to keep his head above water.

   Hinata was holding onto his shaky, slippery hands. He would be rejoicing at that fact if he wasn’t so freaking scared and clutching back for dear life.

   “I’m going to move backwards now,” Hinata told him calmly, “ and you’re going to swim forward.”

   Kageyama gulped and hesitantly nodded. He looked everywhere else except at the water or at Hinata.

   “Kageyama-kun, I’m here.”

   The effect was instantaneous, Kageyama blundered. “W-w-what the?” he stammered out.

   Hinata chuckled. “Don’t look so worried! Kageyama, just look at me, relax and swim, okay!”

   Kageyama never had a problem with looking at Hinata (especially when he wasn’t looking back). He had always been looking at the orange-headed boy; when he was eating, when he was talking, when he was spiking, when he was sleeping. Admittedly, it was hard to ignore the attention-seeking boy. But now felt incredibly hard to, because… _because._

   “Do you want to learn how to swim or not?”

   “I told you I didn’t want to!”

   “No, I’m pretty sure you were begging me to teach you.”

   “I never did, idiot!”

   Hinata smiled. “Now you’re looking at me! I win! I win!”

   Kageyama realised it too. Hinata had tricked him into looking at him. And _god,_ how could he fall for that? Why does he always fall for him? Hinata still had that stupid, cheeky grin on his face. It's almost as if he's asking him to fly high above the clouds together. It's a surreal, crazy yet magically blissful request. _Trust me,_ he said. Kageyama decided to pucker up, put his fear aside, and swim like he had never swum before (literally). 

   “I’m here, Kageyama.”

   “Whatever,” Kageyama replied, “dumbass Hinata.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! so so sorry for not updating in weeks, my head is seriously tied up in exams (my o-levels are next week and i cant feel my heartbeat anymore). hope you enjoy this chapter before i withdraw for another week!! i'll try to update soon :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's playing cupid and it's exciting, and fun, and incredibly uncomplicated. Or so he thinks.

“Who’d ever thought that the King’s favourite peasant would be alone…”

  Hinata looked up from his desk. Upon seeing Tsukishima and Yamaguchi standing above him, he very nearly flipped his desk. “What do you want, Tsukishima?” he snapped, gritting his teeth.

   “Nothing much,” he replied flippantly. “I heard that you’re helping the King chase after a girl…”

   “Why do you care?” Hinata’s eyes widened but he remained composed.

   “It’s pathetic. You should stop.”

   Yamaguchi stepped in front of his friend, sensing trouble. “Tsukki, you don’t have to—“

   Hinata stood up abruptly. “It’s none of your business,” he said gruffly, before he shoved past them and began walking off.

   “Ah, but my business concerns yours…” he heard him say, but annoyed and tense, he kept on walking.

 

* * * * * *

 

Hinata had always thought that it would take years for Kageyama to be interested in anything else other than volleyball, and it wouldn’t just click in him one day, the interest would creep up on him slowly and he wouldn’t realise it. Hinata had been wrong.

   When Kageyama told Hinata that he had a crush on Yachi, Hinata was expecting a “just kidding” right after, but he should have known better, because Kageyama was rarely (if ever) the kind of person to joke. Hinata never imagined that his friend could be interested romanced, let alone wish to pursue one.

   But nevertheless, he decided to support Kageyama, but not just because it sounded exciting (the whole chase, the _operation_ ), but because, after all, they weren’t just teammates and rivals—they were friends. As he set out his plan for this trip to the beach, he had only two things in his mind: volleyball and _Operation get Kageyama and Yachi together._

   “Right food, left foot, left foot, right foot—“

   “I said I know how to paddle! Stop making fun of me!”

   “I’m not making fun of you!”

   “Idiot! You want to laugh at me don’t you?” Kageyama shouted.

   Hinata’s chin was trembling, he was obviously trying to hold back. “I’m trying not to, okay! B-but you look so f-f-funny right n-now!”

  Right foot, left foot, splashing, Kageyama tried to swim. Admittedly, he did look weird, like a duck tying to waddle in the water with anything but his feet. Hinata tried his best (sort of) not to tease him, but the idea that the boy could bring powerful tosses on a volleyball court but couldn’t swim without floats and holding someone else’s hand just seemed hilariously insane.

   Kageyama had a hard time keeping afloat; the waves were quite strong and his hands kept slipping down into the water, but Hinata was there to assure him he wouldn’t let go.

   After several minutes, Kageyama finally got the hang of it. Despite complaining immaturely that the floats on his arms were “constricting his blood flow”, Kageyama had finally learnt how to swim. 

   Hinata watched his friend’s face light up with joy as he paddled around like a playful child. And somehow, the sight of seeing Kageyama’s childishly happy expression made him really excited too. They were having so much fun and the day had only just begun.

 

   It was around noon time when Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei arrived at the scene, while the boys were still care freely playing around. It felt a little gut-wrenching because suddenly they were reminded of _practice_ and _training_ and _fun’s over, boys._

  Regardless, when their coach ordered them to run from one end of the beach to the other twice, they dutifully carried out their task. And after running, came even more training; which was a pretty embarrassing thing to do on a Saturday at the beach, given that they weren’t exactly the only people there and suddenly dropping down on their hands and doing push-ups with sand at their face wasn’t the best thing to do when they had the sun glaring down on their backs and the glistening sea trying to lure them for a cool swim.

   Fortunately, just as the boys were about to pass out, their coach decided to finally give them a break before they all set out for lunch together. Some of them wasted no time to flock back to the sea while others decided to rest their butts on the sand.

   “I thought you’d be in the sea with Nishinoya and Tanaka,” Kageyama said to Hinata as he plopped down next to him, a towel around his neck.

   Hinata laughed and shook his head. “No, there’s no time for that,” he replied, “we’re here on a mission, remember?”

   Kageyama furrowed his brows until realisation hit him. “O-oh, you mean that _Operation-Something-Something._ ”

   “ _Operation get Kageyama and Yachi together,_ dumbass!” Hinata scolded him. “Anyway, I’ve got a plan up my sleeves…”

   Hinata gave a cheeky grin, and before Kageyama could respond, he called out to a third person. “Hey Yachi! Yachi!” he shouted, waving at the petite, blonde girl.

   Kageyama watched with a sceptical look on his face as the frightened, docile girl staggered over, a box of canned drinks in her arms.

   “Hinata-kun, what’s up?” she asked. “Refreshments? I’m passing them out.”

   “Ah, thank you, Yachi!” Hinata exclaimed, happily taking a drink off her weight. “Cold drinks are nice but you know what Kageyama really wants?”

   Hinata poked at Kageyama, while an irritated, confused look grew on the boy’s face. Hinata laughed. “Ice-cream!”

   “Ice-cream?” Yachi inquired.

   “Yeah! Kageyama wanted to ask you if you want ice-cream since it’s a really hot day today!”

  “Yeah, I guess it is a hot day…” Yachi replied.

   “Great! So both of you can go get ice-cream together!” Hinata continued smiling as he got up. Ignoring Kageyama’s threatening glare, he pulled the boy up too and pushed him next to Yachi.

   “I’ll pass the drinks to everyone for you,” he told Yachi. “There’s an ice-cream stall not to far away, just straight ahead. Have fun!”

   Hinata took the drinks off Yachi’s hands, pointed in the distance, and before either Yachi or Kageyama could react to what he was doing, he had already seen them off.

   Walking backwards, he watched the both of them, with confused looks on their faces, decide to just go with things. Hinata giggled to himself softly, and an excited feeling came over him as his plan finally began taking action.

 

 

   Nowadays, whenever Hinata thought about Kageyama, his mind somehow trailed off to _Kageyama likes a girl_ , and, _I’m going to help him get the girl._ Somewhere in between his never-ending, infinite thoughts of volleyball and occasional dreams of eating the world’s biggest meat bun, there was Kageyama and his amazingly fantastic crush on Yachi.

   And somehow, the fact that the girl was Yachi Hitoka made it much more exciting. Because Hinata knew Yachi, and Yachi was constantly on edge and nervous about everything, but was nice and sweet and also one of the team’s manager.

   Hinata could definitely see it. Because while he had always imagined Kageyama to go for someone that was equally obsessed with volleyball (that was, if the idea of love ever got to him), he could see why he picked Yachi. She was interested in volleyball (but not crazy obsessed), had a cute face and a good personality.

   It was just as simple as that, and Hinata wanted that for his friend. But, of course, he knew that was only one half of the equation. “ _A spiker cannot spike without someone to toss”_ was his way of seeing it metaphorically. In other words, he had to get Yachi to like Kageyama back.

   And after flipping through the “relationship advice” section of magazines and consulting his senpais (Nishinoya-senpai told him to _go right for it_ while the slap-mark he received from Kiyoko was still red), Hinata wrote out a five-step plan.

   **Operation get Kageyama and Yachi together:**

  1. **Yachi notices Kageyama by giving her presents (** **✓** **)**
  2. **Kageyama spends “alone time” with Yachi**
  3. **Kageyama and Yachi go on a date**
  4. **Yachi realises her feelings for Kageyama**
  5. **Kageyama and Yachi get married and Hinata is announced as their ultimate love match-maker!!!**



   It was a five-step plan that Hinata thought would carry out smoothly and it would be nothing else but adventurous fun. After all, he was simple-minded like that. But little did he realise, there was a storm coming.

   As he sauntered back, his mind clouded with happy thoughts, he nearly bumped into someone.

   “Ah, sorry, Yamaguchi!” he said, the freckled boy just smiled at him. Hinata, the box of drinks now in his hand, offered one to Yamaguchi. “Refreshments?”

   He shook his head. “No, it’s alright. But I thought Yachi was supposed to hand out the drinks?”

   “Yeah, but,” Hinata gave a playful wink, “she’s getting ice-cream with Kageyama now.”

   “O-oh really?”

   “Yeah, isn’t it cute!”

   Yamaguchi gave a soft smile and nodded slowly. “I guess, a bit…”

   Hinata’s mind wandered again as he imagined what the two were doing at the moment. He wondered if they had reached the ice-cream store by now.

   “Ah, maybe I should spy on them!” Hinata exclaimed, speaking more to himself than to the poor boy in front of him. “I should keep an eye on them, right?”

   Yamaguchi looked bewildered, but of course, Hinata was unaware. “Hinata…” he said, concern in his voice, “I think you shouldn’t—“

   “Yamaguchi, you can take care of these, right?” Hinata cut him off quickly, already motioning to drop the box into his empty arms. Yamaguchi could only take it from him to prevent it from falling right to the ground.

   “Thanks, I owe you one!” Hinata said ignorantly, smiling. He waved goodbye to the boy as he walked off. Inside, his heart was bursting with excitement.

 

   As expected, when he arrived at the ice-cream store, Kageyama and Yachi were already there with ice-cream cones in their hands. They were eating and chatting indistinctively while Hinata hid himself behind a nearby streetlight.

   Trying to hold himself back from pouncing onto them, he watched them from a distance and tried to key in on the romance blossoming not to far away from him. _They looked adorable,_ he thought, wondering what they were talking about.

   Whatever it was, Hinata was simply happy for them, he really was. He felt like a real matchmaker and, though a bit of a stalker at the moment, he was pleased with himself, and his friends. He hummed to himself quietly and continued following the two of them as they proceeded to stroll around the beach.

   Hinata hid behind more streetlights, behind other people, behind trashcans, and he tried to keep up with them. But for some reason, the distance between him and them was increasing. It bothered him. He was curious and nosy—and he would never admit it, but very much desperate.

   Eventually he lost them. Despite his impressive agility, his perception was poor, and he lost sight of them in between all the sneaking around. Cursing under his breath, he felt angry that they were out of his reach. His face felt hot, but not because of the heat. He was embarrassed.

   For him, to play cupid for a couple that seemed just too adorable for words but not be able to keep an eye on their progress felt incredibly embarrassing and, admittedly, scary. He wanted to see them, he wanted to know, he wanted to be sure that they would stay together.

   Because if they didn’t, he could never forgive them.

 

 

   He decided to walk back to beach spot where every else was. It wasn’t like he was giving up or anything, he reasoned to himself, he was simply tired and the heat was getting to him.

   It was then when he stumbled upon two other familiar people. Hinata noticed Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and they weren’t far from him, just ahead, but they were sitting on a bench together unmoving. Hinata perked up. Even though they (mainly Tsukishima) were the last two people he wanted to see, he carried his feet and ran towards them, because at the moment, he’d rather be stuck with them than be by himself, where he would have nothing but worrying thoughts.

   However, he stopped almost abruptly, right when he was right behind them. He heard something unusual come out of Tsukishima’s mouth and instinct told him it wasn’t something he was supposed to hear. A bush separated him and the bench they sat on. Swiftly, Hinata crouched down behind it.

   “Yamaguchi, you should just tell him,” Hinata heard Tsukishima say. “He’s going to continue using her unless you say something about it.”

   Hinata was crouching in an uncomfortably stiff position, but he stayed put. As Tsukishima and Yamaguchi spoke, Hinata tried to comprehend what they were talking about.

   Yamaguchi spoke up. “Ah, I don’t think I should… I mean she—“

   “Yamaguchi, do you really want to say quiet about it?”

  Hinata heard a soft whimper. “No, but—“

   “It’s not as if she likes him or he likes her. _You_ like her.”

   There was a short pause, after which he heard Yamaguchi reply:

   “Yeah, but, it’s not like I can do anything about it. I just like Yachi.”

   Hinata felt his heart drop instantly. He froze, feeling numb all over his body, inside and out. Suddenly it seemed like everything had been destroyed; the fantasy that he dreamed was shattered in a matter of seconds. His mind was paralysed but he kept on listening:

  “Kageyama doesn’t know that.”

   The mention of his name hit Hinata like a ton of bricks. He realised what was going on, and what was going to happen if he didn’t do anything about it.

   Tsukishima was sighing, as if the matter was so petty, so troublesome. “You just have to tell him off,” he said.

   Hinata stood up abruptly. His cover was blown completely but he didn’t care, not anymore. He stared at Yamaguchi, hard and cold, He brought up an accusing finger and pointed at Yamaguchi, his entire body trembling.

   “Ya-Yamaguchi, y-you like Yachi?”

   Yamaguchi had a look of surprise on his face  which Hinata feel uneasy. “Hinata, I—“

   “I don’t care! Kageyama likes her too and I… want Yachi to like him back. So, I’m sorry, Yamaguchi, but you can’t tell him off!”

   Yamaguchi opened his mouth to speak but Tsukishima cut him off. “Yamaguchi is going to tell Kageyama off whether you want it or not,” he snapped, his eyes going dark. “He’s the one who actually likes her.”

   “Well,” Hinata didn’t know why but he was still trembling and he even started to cry, “Kageyama likes her more!”

   And with that, he turned around and started to run.

   _Kageyama likes her more_ , he told himself, _Kageyama likes her a lot, a lot more._ He ran further, even though the sand was hot, way too hot for running. Slapping his cheeks and wiping his face with his shirt, he tried to stop the tears from flowing.

   _Why does Yamaguchi like her too?_ He asked himself, the questions burning his mind. _Does Tsukishima like her too? Why does… Why does Kageyama like her?_

   He stopped, right in the middle of the beach. He was standing at a spot where the sun was practically charring his skin, and he really should stand under shade if he was complaining that much, but somehow he felt stuck; feet glued to the sand and just—stuck.

   He panted heavily and covered his messy, wet face with the inside of his shirt. He thought of Kageyama, and Yachi, and how they were probably laughing and eating ice-cream together not less than a few miles away and acting like a couple that they deserved to be.

   He thought of Yamaguchi and how he suddenly felt really, really bad for yelling at him, but not regretful for asking him to leave Kageyama alone. He didn’t want it to be like a competition for her affection, he wanted it to be straight and clean; _Kageyama liked Yachi, he made Yachi liked him back, and then they became a happy couple_. That was how Hinata wanted it to go.

    _Operation get Kageyama and Yachi together_ wasn’t supposed to turn out like this. There wasn’t supposed to be other people’s feelings involved, especially not his.

   And the reason it actually hurt him—hurt him so darn much—was because if he was being honest, his well-built, elaborate fantasy had been a cover up for his true feelings. Because the truth was, he wasn’t all too happy that his friend liked someone. Because the truth was, it was as if Kageyama had become someone Hinata couldn’t understand anymore.

   Hinata had thought he had Kageyama all figured out. Kageyama was a boy who had a bad temper and a gruff personality, but his heart was in the right place, and, of course, he had an undeniably incredible love and talent for volleyball. And it had been the same for Hinata. All he ever cared about and loved was volleyball, nothing else seemed to matter as much. He had thought it was the same for Kageyama.

   And yet, now he had become this enigma, romanticising about _love,_ as in love _love_ , which was something Hinata expected from neither of them—at least not that soon, not while they were still in their prime years. And if he was being honest, he doesn’t understand why at all. He doesn’t understand why Kageyama would do that at all.

   But what could he do about it? Other than support his choices? If Kageyama was interested in those sort of things, it wasn’t his business to stop him. All he could do to stay in his life was be supportive, be the friend he was supposed to do. And so, he convinced himself he was okay with it.

   _But Yamaguchi likes Yachi too_.

   Hinata had stop crying by now, physically overwhelmed with fatigue, but his mind was still processing everything. Now that it had become complicated, Hinata didn’t know what to think anymore.

   He started walking again, back to the beach spot, where everyone else was. He figured by the time he reached there, he’d be okay again. He’d dispel all his previous thoughts and he’d look at Kageyama properly, ask him about his impromptu date/hang out—and he’d be okay.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! sorry for not posting an update in centuries but exams really has my hands tied up. i'll be over with my o's in two weeks so i'll pick up my pace soon after. anyway i hope you like this chapter! a chapter told in hinata's POV again but not exactly one of my finest work. whatever, enjoy!! :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's never been one to be able to keep a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am... seriously sorry for not updating in over a month!! from the bottom of my heart, i seriously apologise for the worst writer's block i've been having. eek. i'm back. anyway, if you remember, last chapter hinata discovered that yamaguchi has a crush on yachi... so please enjoy this chapter and not hate me!!

Kageyama knew Hinata better than anyone, well, at least he’d liked to think so. The orange-headed boy was an open book, yes, but Kageyama knew more things about him than a normal,  _not love-struck like him_ , person would.

   Like how Hinata still played that game where you avoid stepping on the cracks in between the tiles on the floor like a child. And how he’d dig into a bun straight away without checking if it was too hot to eat first, and then his whole face would turn red after that. And how, most importantly, how he’d look, sometimes merely glance, to his left when he lied.

   “Did you two have fun? Was the ice-cream good? Did you talk to her a lot?” Hinata was bombarding Kageyama with questions after he had returned with Yachi from their “mini, weird ice-cream date”.

   Kageyama nodded. “Yeah, I guess,” he said, shrugging. “Did you do anything in the meantime?”

   “Ah, I confess… I did spy on you guys a bit,” he answered shamelessly.

   “Y-y-you idiot, you can’t—“

   Hinata suddenly laughed. “I know,” he said, “but as the matchmaker, I have to keep an eye, right? Anyway, I lost you guys so I returned here quickly! Funny, huh?”

   It was brisk, almost unnoticeable. But Kageyama knew he was lying.

 

* * * * * *

 

“I had so much fun today! Did you, Kageyama-kun?” Hinata asked him. 

   At the moment, they were already on the way home after a long day. Well, on the way to Hinata’s home first since Kageyama’s mother offered to send him back.

   Kageyama turned to him, Hinata was smiling and clutching onto a beach volleyball. Both of them were still sweating from a day of all-out running and playing and training. Kageyama had never felt so tired from a day at the beach. But despite the fact that he was dressed like a clown and his teammates found out that he didn’t know how to swim—both of which lead to an embarrassing situations— Kageyama thoroughly enjoyed his time there.

   “Yeah, me too,” he replied, “but I’m tired.”

   “Tired?” Hinata chuckled. “I can still play a bit more! I’m full of energy!”

   “Shut up, you’re still sweating,” Kageyama retorted, before taking his handkerchief from his pocket. “Here, use mine,” he said.

   “Ah, it’s okay. I don’t need it,” Hinata responded, shaking his head in refusal.

   Kageyama burrowed his eyebrows. “Yes, you do. Just take it.”

   “Stop it,” Hinata rebuffed, his tone became gravely curt. He didn’t seem himself. “I don’t need it. Stop acting as if you know me.”

   Kageyama didn’t understand what had gotten into him. Kageyama knew he was lying, of course, and being persistent, he pressed on in the matter. “Hinata, did something happen on the beach?” he asked.

   Hinata turned his face away to the window and laughed lowly. “Maybe I am a bit tired,” he replied.

   Kageyama still didn’t get it, he was clearly too oblivious, but before he could speak again, the car stopped abruptly.

   “We’re here, Hinata-kun,” Kageyama’s mother said, turning back from the driver’s seat to see him. Hinata thanked her for the ride and smiled. Without bothering to look at Kageyama, he told him goodbye and said that he’d see him at school the next day.

   “Yeah, bye,” Kageyama had replied, but Hinata had already gotten out of the car. Only then did he put his handkerchief back into his pocket. _What had gotten into Hinata?_

   “Tobio,” his mother sighed, shaking her head lowly as she drove off, “when will you be honest with him?”

   Kageyama frowned and looked up. “What?”

   Kageyama’s mother gave him an even deeper frown. She glared at him from the front rear-view mirror until he felt uncomfortable. “I’m talking about Hinata-kun,” she said. “You know you like him.”

   “W-What?” His jaw dropped. He had never told his mother about his crush, let alone made sure to be extremely discreet about it. Of course, maybe there was one or two times that he carelessly acted too weird with Hinata around his mother (that is, the one or two times he accidentally slipped his arms around Hinata's shoulder or talked about him too much to his mother), but it could have just passed off as good friendship... right?

   She chuckled softly. “Tobio, I’m your mother. Of course I know. But the more important matter here is: when are you going to tell him?”

   Kageyama felt too stunned and too embarrassed to answer her. Hinata had _just_ left the car a minute ago, should they really be talking about such a thing at the moment?

   “If you don’t tell him soon, there’s going to be a lot of trouble,” she told him. He didn’t reply but _I know_ , he thought, _there’s already trouble._

 

 

_Ring._  

   Kageyama would have never guessed that such a simple monotonous tone would translate into the sound of sweet glorious freedom in a teenager’s mind. Everyone in class quickly put away their books, proceeding to head to the canteen for recess or elsewhere. Kageyama put away his notes and took out a sandwich from his bag, rising from his chair and moving out into the bustling hallway.

   Laughter and busy chatter echoed in the long halls. Above the noise, Hinata called out to him. He turned, noticing him paces away. Hinata walked towards him, and Kageyama couldn’t help but stare at how suntanned he was.

   Yes, Hinata had become suntanned because of the beach trip last Saturday, and if Kageyama was being honest, he couldn’t keep his eyes off him since. Because for some reason, it made him look _hot._

   “Kageyama-kun!” he shouted across the hall as he ran, his loud voice drawing the attention of other students. “Let’s go eat!”

   Kageyama smacked him in the head. “You idiot! Don’t be so noisy!” he scolded. Hinata simply laughed.

   “Hinata-kun, you don’t have food?” a third person said. Yachi popped up in front of them, a bento lunch box in her hands.

   “Ah, no. I forgot to take my lunch from the kitchen today!” he admitted, letting out a soft laugh.

   Kageyama sighed, but inside, he couldn’t help think of how _cute_ he was being at the moment. “As expected, you’re a dumbass. Let’s head to the canteen to buy you some food.”

   And so, the three of them headed to the canteen, passing by other students in the hall. Hinata was rambling on about a show he had watched the night before while the other two listened. He didn't even notice when he bumped into someone.

   Hinata stumbled, falling back into Kageyama's chest. He winced and was about to speak when he saw the face of the person he bumped into. It was him, that annoyingly tall, lanky jerk.

   “Ah, my bad didn’t see you there,” the bespectacled boy said, brushing off his jacket. “Must be because you’re so short.”

   Kageyama didn't comprehend why, but he stepped forward, his hands clenched into fists. “You bastard—“

   “How’s it going, shorty?” Tsukishima ignored the enraged boy, leaned down to Hinata, who stood as stiff as a statue, and he whispered into his ear, “Still standing by what you said that day on the beach?”

   Kageyama couldn’t grasp what Tsukishima had said, but he didn’t care. Either way, Tsukishima still pissed the hell out him just by showing his presence. He decided to step forward and speak again, “Tsukishima, what the hell—“

   Hinata grabbed hold of his jacket and pulled him back. Kageyama turned to him, ready to talk back, but hesitated when he saw the boy’s face. He had a cold expression, scared and traumatised, as if he was recalling a terrible memory in his mind.

   “Kageyama, I’m hungry,” he said, as if he wanted to distract himself.

   Kageyama’s fists were clenched harder than before. _What the hell did Tsukishima do to you?_ He wondered. He suppressed his urge to press on the matter, deciding it wasn't best to pick a fight at the moment.

   “Fine, we’re going the canteen,” he replied, taking hold of Hinata’s wrist. “Yachi, let’s go.”

   Tsukishima was smirking, possibly laughing manically internally, and Kageyama knew it, but he kept his sight forward and shoved past the taller boy. He wasn’t going to let that brat get under his skin.

   It wasn’t until they were out of the hallway that they appeared to have cooled their heads. They had walked in an uncomfortable silence, and neither of them wanted to be the one to break the ice, until Yachi spoke up.

   “Wah,” she sighed in relief, “I thought I was going to die back there!” The two boys turned to her. She had been trembling so hard just now that the boys could feel it.

   Hinata burst out laughing. “Yeah, me too! I was so scared!” he remarked.

   Kageyama looked at him, laughing until the tears came out of his eyes, and felt something strange grip his heart. Whatever Tsukishima did or say to Hinata, he wanted to figure it out.

 

 

“If you keep pacing like that,” Kageyama said, growing irritated by the sound of Hinata’s feet shuffling the floor, “I’m going to wrestle you to the ground.”

   They were studying in Kageyama’s room. It was dark on their way home, and only as they were about to go their separate ways, did one of them remember that they had a test the next morning. Quickly taking action, and knowing fully well what would happen if they failed another test (hell would break loose in the gym and a certain captain would kill them), they decided to pull an all-nighter at Kageyama’s house and study together.

   Kageyama was sat comfortably on the floor, a short foldable table in front of him with notes scattered around. Hinata was on his feet, and he rolled his eyes and ignored the dark-haired boy. He was trying to memorise notes for the upcoming test and, well, unlike Kageyama, he couldn’t just sit around and—

   “Ow!” Hinata shouted. An eraser hit him right at his ear.

   “Stop pacing,” Kageyama snapped, giving Hinata a hard glare, “ _dumbass_.”

   Hinata rubbed his ears. “I can’t! I can’t memorise notes by sitting down and waiting for the words to get into my brain!”

   “Well, I can’t concentrate if you do that,” he hissed. “Besides, this is my house so you’re supposed to do what I say!”

   Hinata became just as irritated as the other boy. “But I’m your guest so you should treat me with some respect!”

   The atmosphere had turned sour within seconds. And with natures as fierce as theirs, neither of them were going to let other win. Both of them were prompt to abandoned their books and get on their feet.

   Kageyama deliberately took the first step and tried to sit Hinata down, his hands on the shorter boy's shoulders. “You—dumbass—just—sit—down,” he grunted, trying to press him down.

   Hinata fought and pushed back, his hands also on the other’s shoulders. “Why—should—I—listen—to—you—idiot,” he argued.

   Kageyama grunted. “If you sit, I’ll toss to you as many times as you want!”

   “Really?” Hinata perked up upon his words, and he became as excited as a puppy.

   Kageyama wanted to take back his words instantly (he shouldn’t have been that easy to fool), but he wasn’t prepared when Hinata suddenly released his grip, sending both of them to the floor.

   They landed with a thud.

   Kageyama groaned as he fluttered his eyes open. “Hinata, you dumbass, don’t just—“ he begun, pushing himself up with his arms, but he cut himself short when he found himself staring into the eyes of the orange-headed boy.

   They were brown; chocolate brown eyes that tempted Kageyama to lose himself in them. He gasped a little, _breathtaking._ He would have gotten up immediately and apologised, but he stayed on top of him a little longer; as if trying to memorise him.

  He had imagined scenes like this in his head countless times. Admittedly dirty, but he had imagined moments where he pushed Hinata down because he couldn’t hold himself back any longer, and their bodies were pressed against each other… _This_ was different, this was real—his face, his damn brown eyes weren’t a dream anymore.

   Hinata groaned, pulling Kageyama out of his thoughts. “My head hurts,” he heard the shorter boy say, but Kageyama was too focused on the fact that his heart was practically beating out of his chest to reply.

   Hinata was transfixed on another thing. “Will you really toss to me?” the boy asked eagerly, his eyes dazzling with excitement.

   “Y-y-yeah,” Kageyama stammered. “S-so, just don’t walk around noisily..”

   _Because it forces me to concentrate on you instead._

   “Okay!” the boy said obediently. He frowned. “So, um, Kageyama, could you get up?”

   Kageyama’s eyes widen with shock as he realised his hands were still at the side of Hinata’s ears and his weight was still on him. Fumbling, he attempted to get up and mumbled under his breath, “sorry, I just—wait, don’t get up the same time as me—Hinata—don’t—“

   They landed on the grounded yet again. But this time, when Kageyama blinked open his eyes, he was looking up at the ceiling and his head was on the floor. There was a odd, ticklish feeling on his throat.

   “Ah, sorry. You were just too slow, Kageyama. Get up faster next time,” Hinata said, chuckling to himself as he raised his head from beneath Kageyama’s chin and propped himself with his arms.

   Kageyama had lost his mind by now. He was having the strangest desire to tackle the other boy and take advantage of him. Without consciousness, he brought his head up. His nose brushed against Hinata’s, and he felt as if his veins were bursting inside of him.

   That was it. That was going to be the moment. The world felt as if it was crashing around him and the only thing that mattered was his lips millimetres away from Hinata's. 

   “Hinata, I—“ he begun, his words from his lips coming out as a rough whisper. Those chocolate brown eyes were melting him away.

   Thankfully, just before he could become a pervert, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. The buzzing made him pull away from his fantasy and from the other boy—almost too quickly. Kageyama got up swiftly and picked up the phone.

   “H-hello?” he answered, avoiding eye-contact. _Please don’t look at me right now._ “Yachi? Yes, I know there’s a test tomorrow”— _please don’t see my face_ —“I won’t die. Hinata and I are studying right now,”— _please don’t think I was being weird—_ “yeah, he’s at my place,”— _please don’t hate me—_ “okay, thanks, bye.”

   Kageyama hung up but his hand clutched onto the phone. He stared at the wall, his back away from Hinata.

   “That was Yachi?” Hinata asked, he sounded normal. How could he be normal after… almost that?

   Kageyama nodded. “Yeah, she wanted to remind me about the test. Coincidence, huh?”

   Hinata chuckled awkwardly, it sounded stiff. He got up as well and strode over to the table, hands moving around his notes. “Yachi, Yachi, Yachi…” he muttered to himself.

   Kageyama decided to collect himself and took his seat in front of the other boy. He didn’t want to think about what just happen—what _almost_ happened. He was about to make a move he would regret and he thanked god that Yachi called just in time. He silently breathed a sigh of relief. Awkwardly, the two boys fell into silence and resumed their studies, their heads buried low in the books.

   “Yachi said that the test’s going to be on these few chapters,” he said after a few minutes, pointing his finger at Hinata’s books.

   Hinata nodded, but his expression was sour. “Can we not talk about her anymore?”

   Kageyama paused. Frowned. “What?”

   “Ah, nothing! I didn’t mean it!” Hinata quickly stated, he flailed his hands in the arms.

   Kageyama’s frown deepened, thinking Hinata sounded oddly like the time he bumped into Tsukishima. “Hinata, is something wrong?” he asked, concerned.

   “No!” Hinata shook his head furiously.

   Kageyama leaned forward and stared at the other boy. Hinata was trying to hide his face. “If you don’t tell me, I won’t understand,” he said, pushing away Hinata’s hands. “Hinata, what are you hiding from me?”

   “N-n-nothing!”

   "You're lying, I know it."

   "How do you know!"

   “Hinata, just tell me, you idiot.”

   “If I tell you, you’ll react badly!” Hinata's voice rose.

   Kageyama pulled back. “What do you mean?” he asked. This had to do with Tsukishima, right? He couldn’t put the puzzle pieces together.

   Hinata flinched. Hesitantly, he brought his hands down and looked back at Kageyama. “Kageyama…” he begun, “did you know that Yamaguchi likes Yachi, too?”

   Kageyama froze. He felt as if his eardrums had just shattered.

   “What?”

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinata’s troubled and frustrated because he doesn’t know how he can help his friend, especially since his feelings are a mess at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY i owe everyone a major apology for not updating this fic for months and leaving everyone with a bad cliffhanger. i am sincerely apologetic since college has been taking a lot of my time and i was in a really really bad place last year. now i'm back and ready to write again, especially since now i am in a better place in my life than i've ever been :) so i hope you guys are still interested this story and will continue reading this!! thank you to all who have waited, you guys are the best for being patient <3
> 
> previously: hinata just told kageyama that yamaguchi likes yachi too.

Everyone always jumped to conclusion that the two of them had more than friendship, like they were a couple. Their teammates, that ice-cream lady that one time, their classmates. The girls in class found their relationship particularly interesting.

   “Hinata-kun, where’s Kageyama-kun?” one of them in his class asked him one day during lunch break.

   Hinata tilted his head. “He went down to the vending machine. Are you looking for him?”

   “Oh, no,” she shook her head, “I’m just surprised he’s not with you.”

   His eyes widen in shock. It wasn’t like they were attached to the knees. “W-we’re not—“ he stammered, finding words, anything, to rebuff the girl’s comment, because for some reason, it made him uncomfortable.

   “You guys are usually always together so the girls and I thought you were like a thing or something,” The girl laughed, obviously joking about the ‘couple’ part.

   But Hinata cringed. Standing up abruptly, he tried to suppress the redness that crept onto his cheeks.

   “W-we’re not—Ka-Kageyama—I-I’m not t-the one he l-l-likes!”

 

* * * * * *

 

   “I just happened to overhear…” Hinata said, folding his arms over his chest, he shut his eyes momentarily, as if to brace himself, “Yamaguchi also likes Yachi.”

   “Oh.” He looked back up. Kageyama backed away and had an unreadable expression on his face. Hinata didn’t like it when he couldn’t read Kageyama.

   “Oh,” he said again, softly.

   Hinata wanted to walk over to him and pat him on the shoulder or hug him or something. Anything. But he felt entirely confused and gutted for Kageyama, for himself.

   “Kageyama, what are we—you—going to do?”

   Kageyama gulped. “I don’t know. Nothing.”

   “Nothing? What do you mean?” he sounded incredulous. “You have to fight for the girl you like!”

   After what had happened on the beach—after telling Yamaguchi off with his cold words—Hinata had been worrying about Kageyama. _Would he be okay if he found out? What would he do? What would… Hinata do?_

   Hinata had his fists clenched firmly on the table. His nails were digging into his skin. “You have to do something! You have to... or else I—“

    _He’d never forgive him._

   “What am I supposed to do, huh?” Kageyama snapped, his frown deeper than ever. “Ask Yamaguchi to give up? Challenge him?”

   Hinata cringed at Kageyama’s harsh tone and turned away. He was frustrated. Why was he the one getting worked up about it and not Kageyama? Why was he being stubborn about it?

   He stood up, his face ashen. “I’m going home for today,” he said.

   “What?” Kageyama was confused by his sudden change in mood, and mostly still agitated. “We still have to study for the test tomorrow.”

   Hinata moved over to pack his bag. “I’m tired, I’ll study at home,” he lied, quickly trying to excuse himself. He couldn’t stay there, not when he could barely look at the person in front of him.

   He heard Kageyama murmur something incoherent but it didn’t bother him, not as much as the bigger matter at hand did. His hand gripping the doorknob, a part of him—like in the depth of his heart—wished that the other boy would ask him not to go; ask him to stay and figure this out with him, but mostly, Hinata just wanted to leave at that moment.

   He didn’t even look back when he slammed the door shut.

 

 

 

   There were a few options for Hinata. Either he let Kageyama deal with this whole damn problem by himself (because it was so frustrating for him and Kageyama is a stubborn brat), help his friend or do the complete opposite—which was help Kageyama’s “opponent” (at least, his _other_ opponent).

   He’d never thought he’d go with the last option. But awake and tossing left and right on bed past midnight, a part of him wanted to choose the latter. Because, _god_ , he wanted his friend back. He wanted the time when he they weren’t chasing after a girl. Let alone Yachi; because she’s such an amazing friend. And sure Kageyama liked her, but she’s a friend. Hinata didn’t think that made sense. But _it did_.

   When Kageyama texted him, he turned off his phone. That night, he didn’t want to think about Kageyama. Kageyama and his stupid face and the stupid frown he made at Hinata.

   Hinata’s all for Kageyama liking someone; he was Kageyama biggest fan and friend and he wouldn’t wish to support him any other way. But at that moment, he didn’t like being Kageyama’s friend. He wasn’t unhappy that they were, per se, but he wished he was his rival. Those were the easier times, he thought, when he didn’t know Kageyama and wanted to know more about him, when Kageyama being an absolute freaking conundrum didn’t sound so bad.

   The worst thing about this was that everybody kept asking him stupid questions about Kageyama. He was clearly not the one he liked, it's Yachi, and he wanted to scream it to the world. He felt uncomfortable when people talked about Kageyama to him as if he was his world. In a way, sort of yes (Hinata meant that they were rivals and rivals should always be looking at for each other, ready on their toes to challenge each other), but also, no. And he wanted to set that straight.

****  
  


   When Hinata went back to school the next day, he had already decided the night before his plan of action. He would act as if the night before at Kageyama's house did not happen, he would give Kageyama his last meat bun (it was his way of apologising without being totally embarrassed) and set the record straight about his friendship with Kageyama.

   He had imagined it in his head, how he would deny anyone who bothered him about Kageyama. And he had imagined an entire scenario of him doing it with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Because they're both his "other" opponents and after what he accidentally heard at the beach and running away, he had to say something.

   And so, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would waltz into Hinata's classroom, cocky and assertive. “What’s the King doing without his Queen?” Tsukishima would say.

   “Huh? It’s not like that at all,” Hinata would reply.

   Tsukishima would shake his head lowly. Yamaguchi would be behind him, nodding at Tsukishima’s every word.

   “You’re seriously dense, you know that?” Hinata would hear.

   He would have a bewildered, confused look on his face. He’d challenged the other boy, his two fists up to his face. “What? Y-y-you wanna fight?”

   Tsukishima would snigger at him. And his beady-eyed look would make Hinata nervous but the smaller boy would muster up courage to deny him and his stupid false thinking.

   "I-I'm going to say it again. I'm not going to back down and let Yamaguchi take Yachi from Kageyama. I'm going to help Kageyama because we're friends."

   "How sweet of you, friend."

   “Yeah,” Hinata would affirm, making his way past the other boy, “and I’m not the one Kageyama likes.”

 

   But that wasn't the case. That day, he was sitting down outside the club room with Kageyama eating lunch before practice. There was no Tsukishima or Yamaguchi around. No Yachi. Just them—and it was entirely awkward.

   "Oi, are you going to eat that meat bun or not?" Kageyama asked, breaking Hinata out of his gloomy trance. Hinata jolted, having not realised that he had been staring at his last meat bun for almost five minutes.

   "Oh, no," he held it out to Kageyama and smiled. "Do you want it?" he asked. At least he could have that. At least he could apologise to Kageyama, he thought.

   But that's when his plan of action went haywire and everything completely broke down for him.

   "Oh, thanks," Kageyama said gladly, taking the bun from him. Hinata was happy for that moment, at least. Until, Kageyama decided to return the smile.

   Kageyama’s smile would be the cause of an apocalypse, Hinata had been sure of it. The moment he tries to creak the corner of his mouth up—tries in the nicest way he can muster—there would be darkness, death and many other terrifying things. Not that he’s ever seen Kageyama actually smile, only smirk (a very evil smirk whenever he was plotting something), and not counting the time that Kageyama tried to smile at the team before their match with Aoba Josai, which caused an uproar amongst the team—but he’s pretty sure that it would look a little something like that.

   So why was it when Kageyama gave him the biggest damn, and the most genuine smile he’s ever seen, it felt like the complete opposite of what he expected? Butterflies, rainbows and fireworks, cliché stuff like that—something scarily beautiful.

   And it was only for Hinata to see, which made him feel extremely selfish. Because he didn’t deserve, he couldn’t accept it. A smile—a god damn rarity like that—belonged to someone else. Belonged to someone he actually liked, to _Yachi_. Hinata felt very selfish.

   “D-d-don’t do that!” he cried shakily, bringing up an accusing finger to Kageyama’s face.

   The smile disappeared and Kageyama’s scary glare returned (but yet, somehow, it didn’t make Hinata feel better).

   “Don’t do what?”

   “Don’t smile, you turd! It’s selfish!”

   “How is that selfish?” Kageyama harshly inquired.

   “Y-You’re not thinking about my feelings, dumbass!”

   “What has that have to do with your feelings?”

   “Everything!” Hinata's heart was beating out his chest and his face was hot. He stared down at the bun in Kageyama's hand, snatched it back and stuffed it in his mouth.

   "What the hell, Hinata!"

   Before he could anything else stupid, he got up and hurried away. Away from Kageyama, away from this mess. He could hear Kageyama call his name but he couldn't stop. Wouldn't stop.

   His breathing was all over the place and a million and one thoughts were running through his head as he ran away. And when he couldn't hear Kageyama anymore, he stopped. His feet were sore, although that was nothing compared to the runs he did from home to school. His head was spinning around and around and he didn't know why.

   Why was so affected? Why did he run? Why couldn't he think straight? Why did this frustrate him so much? Kageyama... he could never understand this boy. This boy with his stupid face and stupid hair and stupid smile that was terrifyingly amazing and mad Kageyama...

   “Ah,” Hinata said, suddenly almost aware of what was happening to him. With a strange ache in his heart, he realised, “ _I’m_ not the one Kageyama likes…”

 


End file.
